


Devil summoner: The summoner's return

by Berto19



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: A familiar face returns to the 1930's world of Devil Summoner. Just who is it and why are they here now? A sequel to my first Devil Summoner story.





	1. Chapter 1

"Narumi, you know she left because she had to." Raidou said as he watched Narumi make his second cup of coffee. When the older detective failed to comment, Raidou sighed. Adjusting the cap he always wore Raidou headed for the door, Gouto in tow. " I'll see you after I speak with the Herald." He added and Narumi just nodded in response, his back still turned. Giving up, Raidou left closing the door to the detective agency gently behind him.

Once Raidou's footsteps receded, Narumi let out the sigh he'd been holding in. Crossing the room he slumped into his desk chair, setting the cup down on the desk before he frowned.

 _She could have at least called me and...huh, what am I thinking? She's from another time and it never would have worked out anyway,_ Narumi thought as he reached for the cup only to pause when he heard a thud outside.

"Huh?" He muttered, staring towards the door and beyond that the hallway that led outside. "Must have been hearing things." He muttered as he gripped the cup in one hand. But just as he brought the cup to his lips he heard another thud and he fumbled to keep a grip on the cup. "Okay that isn't funny." He grumbled as he frowned at the door only to see it slowly open. "Would it have killed you to knock?"

"Nice...to see you too, Shouhei." I gasped, leaning against the doorway. Before Narumi could react I gave one pained gasp, hand pressed against my forehead before I toppled forward. As I hit the floor side on, the cup in Narumi's hand slipped from his fingers and smashed onto the floor spilling hot coffee everywhere.

When Raidou returned several hours later, Gouto at his heels, he found Narumi kneeling beside the couch. Hearing footsteps Narumi turned his head giving Raidou a clear view of the form lying motionless on the couch. "Jean?"

"Shh..keep it down, Raidou. She's sleeping." Narumi scolded, turning his attention back to Jean just as she let out a low groan. "Sorry but she just showed up and passed out before I even had time to help her onto the couch."

"Did she say anything?" Raiodu asked as he approached the couch staring at Jean as she whimpered. Gouto jumped onto the armrest and Narumi frowned at the cat, tempted to shoo him away until he noticed that Jean's eyes slowly open.

"Where...am I?" I whispered, struggling to rise only to find a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find a set of gold eyes staring back at me. "Narumi? What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house? Jean, you're in my office." Narumi corrected, unable to hide a grin as I stared up at him with two raised eyebrows. "You cleared the doorway and passed out on me."

"My head aches but I don't remember why. I think I came here with the but after that...my mind's blank. But it's good to see you three." I answered and Narumi's grin grew leaving me with a smaller one as I closed my eyes. "Sorry feel a little sleepy right now." I mumbled, pressing an open palm against my forehead. Before their eyes I curled into myself, knees pressed against my stomach and within a few seconds I was out.

"Well that doesn't answer much." Gouto said to Raidou who watched with interest as Narumi straightened. Moving to the cupboard he opened it and once he returned they saw him holding a folded up blanket in his arms. Carefully he spread it over Jean's body and he smiled when she sighed in her sleep. "Still I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up before we can figure out what attacked her."

"The important thing is Jean's here." Narumi muttered and Raidou just stared at him, eyes unblinking until the older detective coughed. Cheeks slightly red he straightened. "Her attacker's probably still out there." He quickly added and with a nod, Raidou moved towards the hallway leading to the door. "Be careful out there, Raidou." He called out and Gouto rolled his eyes, following at the young summoner's heels.

Hearing the door click Narumi returned his focus back to Jean who had the blanket covering half of her head. Leaning over he carefully pulled it back to reveal her face and he smiled when she snuggled into the blanket.

_I bet you have some tale to tell us. Guess it'll have to wait until you wake up._

 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until Narumi found himself making his third cup of coffee when he he heard a faint whimper from the direction of the couch. Moving quickly but not quick enough to upset his cup he returned to the office to find me sitting, the blanket he'd left now wrapped half-hazardly around my shoulders. Clearing his throat he grinned when I looked up, giving him a weak smile of my own. Crossing the room he stepped towards me and the smile faded once he noticed the fine sheen of sweat covering my forehead.

"Jean, how are you feeling?" He asked and I sighed, rubbing at my forehead instead of answering. "You don't look so good." He pointed out and I snorted, raising an eyebrow at him while my shoulders quivered.

"Of...course not, Shouhei. Someone...or something attacked me." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I have a killer headache." I added with a wince, closing my eyes in a effort to relieve it. I had only closed them for a few seconds when I felt something touch my forehead and I opened them to find Narumi nearly nose to nose with me, a cloth now pressed to my forehead.

"It's only a compress." Narumi sighed, feining annoyance though I could see a faint smile curling his lips. "Now just hold still would you? I can't help you if you fidget."

Staying perfectly still wasn't easy, especially from the fever running through my body, but I managed to control my body enough to allow Narumi to wipe my forehead. "There. Now mind filling me in?" Narumi asked and I blinked at him, having nearly dozed off in front of him. "Jean, you still there?" He teased and I coughed, slightly embarrassed at being caught sleeping.

"Of course I am, Shouhei." I grumbled looking over his shoulder towards the hallway leading to the door. "Where did Raidou go?" I asked and Narumi paused, his hand on my shoulder. Why I wasn't sure and I couldn't seem to string a single thought together with the fuzzy feeling in my head making it practically impossible.

"He and Gouto went looking for your assaliant." Narumi answered and I blinked, trying to move from the couch but just like before Narumi wouldn't let me. Even gripping my shoulder hard enough to hurt and so I settled back, though not without giving Narumi the deathstare of his life. Which produced a chuckle and another light brush of my forehead. "Even after six months you haven't changed." He told me and I raised both eyebrows in shock.

"Six months?!" I asked and he nodded, settling the cloth down when I stared at him. "But I've only been gone...a month or so."

"Well it has been a few months since I last saw you...I mean since we last saw you." Narumi hurriedly answered and I coughed, a failed attempt at laughing. "So what attacked you anyway?"

"Some kind of demon. At least he looked kind of like one anyway." I replied, scratching at my chin. "If you really want to know I wanted to come back, to Tuskudo Cho. So I used the Ritual of entry and here I am."

"Okay but that doesn't tell me why you're running a fever." Narumi said and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes.

"I entered Tsukudo-Cho a few minutes after walking the Dark Realm and that's right when I came across a tall man. He had long black hair past his shoulders and two piercing cold blue eyes. I started to walk by him and he smiled at me, whispering something I couldn't catch. I paused and he waved to me, beckoning me over. I was a little uneasy but I had my demons with me and I knew if he tried anything I could defend myself." I took a breath, coughing and Narumi leant over giving my back a rub.

"Sorry but what happened next?" Narumi urged and I gave him a tiny smile.

"I walked over to him and he just kept smiling at me, his eyes boring into mine. I started to reach for a tube until he slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not your enemy. I came to offer you an escape," he told me. I was more than a little confused and he chuckled. "I can remove any...unpleasant memories from that tiny mind of yours", he whispered and after he tapped my forehead I took a step back. Before I knew it he was glaring at me and his eyes were so cold. "I offer you a gift and you turn your back on me. So be it. You'll regret it," He snapped and my fingers had barely brushed Fenrir's tube before I felt so dizzy." I took a breath as Narumi looked on, his eyes staring into mine.

"What did he mean by 'removing unpleasant memories'?" Narumi said and I shook my head, clearing the fuzziness from it. "Jean?"

"Sorry but it's hard to concetrate right now. He...did something to my head. When I woke up I found myself lying in an alleyway, my summoning tubes untouched. But when I tried to remember what happened to make me pass out I kept getting flashes of someone being stabbed with a knife...blood everywhere and screaming. So much blood....I think he did something to my head. I got my feet under me and once I could walk, a little unsteady I think, I wandered here. But the strange thing is I keep getting flashes of memories I know don't belong to me." I muttered, leaning back against the couch. "I think he did something...bad to me."

"Are you saying you have someone else's thoughts in your head?" Narumi asked and when I nodded slightly, gritting my teeth against the sharp pain radiating through my skull he tilted his head to one side. "This is a little out there even for you, Jean."

"It might actually be true, Narumi." Raidou said and we both looked at the door to find the summoner standing in the open doorway, his fingers wrapped around a small backpack. "I went looking for your attacker and all I could find was your bag." He told me, walking over and I reached for it nearly overbalancing when a wave of dizziness threatened to make me pass out on the spot.

"Whoa, take it easy." Narumi exclaimed as he pushed me back against the couch, looking towards Raidou for help. The summoner had already moved towards the kitchen before he could ask and he shook his head, slightly impressed. "You'd better fill Raidou in on your demon problem." He told me and I would have nodded if I didn't think it would make me really pass out again. Raidou returned with a glass filled with cold water and I took it gratetfully with shaking hands. I managed a few sips and that helped, making me feel a little clearer.

"The demon...man...whatever messed with my head and now I have someone else's thoughts in my head." I explained to Raidou and Gouto now, the latter lying on the armrest. "I can't figure out how he did it but....it really hurts." I gasped, pressed my hands to each side of my head.

"Jean, just relax." Narumi soothed, quickly grabbing the knife I suddenly pulled from the pocket of my jacket. "Jean, no!" He shouted when it started to move towards my forehead, sweat dripping down my forehead. "Don't you dare." He snapped, his hand gripping mine hard enough to make me release the blade. It hit the floor blade down and got stuck, leaving me shaking even worse.

"I just want them gone." I whimpered, my heart beating wildly at how close I'd been to harming myself.

"Narumi, we should go and see the Herald. She might be able to help Jean." Raidou suggested and I quickly nodded, hiding my tears with my closed fist.

So a short trip later and I was standing beside Narumi as Raidou and Gouto approached the steps of the temple. Actually I was leaning against Narumi's left shoulder, his arm wrapped around my shoulders to keep me steady as I fought not to throw up on my sneakers. Thankfully it only took a moment for the bell to summon the Herald who took one look at me and she beckoned me over. I barely made the walk there, only a few feet before my legs gave out and the last sound I heard was Narumi calling for help.

"Jean, can you hear me?" Narumi called out but Jean didn't respond, now lying limp in his arms. He looked up when Raidou approached followed by the Herald of Yatagarasu, who immediately knelt beside Jean. Gently she placed an open palm on each side of Jean's head and within the space of a few seconds her hands began to glow. A little shocked, Narumi kept quiet his attention moving between Jean's unconscious form and the Herald's hands.

Narumi opened his mouth but Raidou shook his head slowly and Narumi wisely chose to keep his trap shut. Once the Herald removed her hands they seced glowing and as Narumi stared Jean began to stir, her eyes slowly opening.

"Narumi? What's going...on?" I whispered, coughing and he gave me a tiny smile looking towards the Herald for a moment. "I was asking...a question." I grumbled and he returned his attention back to me, giving me a bigger grin. "Hmph." I mumbled, feeling my eyes begin to close.

"Before you start panicking Jean's still recovering." Gouto muttered and Narumi sighed to himself, lifting Jean into his arms with a slight frown.

"Jean said something about a mystery man attacking her before she found her way back to us. I've only ever heard of one demon able to take human form." Raidou explained, hiding a smile when Jean snuggled against Narumi's shirt which left the detective looking a little red faced. After Raidou filled in the cloaked woman about what Jean had said she took almost a full minute to answer.

"This is troubling, Kuzunoha the fourteenth. There have been whispers around the capital from other summoners who have witnessed the same man appearing and disappearing into thin air. But that isn't the only problem." The Herald began, waiting for Narumi who approached the shrine keeping a firm grip on the sleeping Jean.

"Something worse than what he did to Jean?" Narumi snorted and Jean groaned, eyes scrunched shut. "Sorry, dollface." He quickly whispered. stroking her forehead and she settled back.

"There have been reports of several suicides in the Capital. What sets them apart is that all of the victims have taken the life of someone beforehand." The Herald finished and Narumi raised an eyebrow, looking towards Raidou.

"Maybe murder-suicides?" Raidou suggested but the Herald shook her head. "Then you think this man....demon...whatever he is is responsible?"

"I believe so. Neither the murderer nor the victum knew each other." The Herald explained and Narumi looked directly at Jean's sleeping face, his thumb tracing her forehead.

"Jean did meet the same man. While we were talking to her she produced a knife and....she tried to harm herself." Raidou said, not looking at Narumi who narrowed his eyes at the summoner. "She pulled a knife, Narumi. When has Jean ever threatened to harm herself?"

"Never and you know it." Narumi mumbled after a pause and Raidou met his glare with a nod. "Now I'm heading back to the agency." He added, turning his back on Raidou and the Herald.

"Raidou's only speaking the truth." Gouto said with an eyeroll. "Maybe we should head back with them, just in case that man....whatever tries anything again."

"Thank you for your assitance, Herald." Raidou said with a quick bow and she nodded, moving up the steps. She had disappeared into the darkness of the shrine by the time Raidou and Gouto reached Narumi's side.

"Narumi, wait for us. Jean's not safe until we reach the agency." Raidou warned and Narumi just snorted though he slowed enough for Raidou to catch up. Together they headed back to the streetcar and after a very silent trip back, and more than a few stares, they arrived back in Tsukudo-Cho.

　

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I should be the one going out there to look for him." Narumi protested and Raidou crossed his arms, fixing his friend with one raised eyebrow.

"Narumi, if he's really a demon only summoners can see him. Besides I stand more of a chance taking him on." Raidou countered and Narumi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Anyway someone needs to be here to look after Jean and you're the man for the job." He added, hiding a smile behind the brim of his hat when Narumi grinned. Narumi turned his head towards Jean, the latter propped up on the couch with two pillows and nearly buried under the largest and warmest blankets Narumi could find in the agency.

"You could be right but...Raidou?" He groaned when he noticed that the summoner had left while Narumi was distracted. "You did that on purpose!" He snapped and Gouto sniggered, leaping from the windowstil into the street to follow the summoner.

Crossing his arms, Narumi leant against his desk grinding his teeth. "Huh trust that kid to use the oldest trick in the book. Trust me to fall for it, too. Still at least this way I can be sure Jean's safe." He muttered to himself, glancing towards her with a slight smile. "Wonder if she's awake yet."

"Ugh...if this is awake...you can keep it." I groaned, slipping my hand from under a blanket. Rubbing at the bridge of my nose I blinked open my eyes instantly shutting them against the light of the room. "Ohh...way too bright." I muttered and Narumi stifled a laugh, his footsteps moving closer to my bed. Or whatever it was I was lying on.

"You almost sound like me the last time I was hungover. I think asking you if you're feeling better is a bad idea." Narumi chuckled and I opened one eye, staring at him with a closed mouth.

"Yes it is, Shouhei." I muttered after a long pause and he chuckled, kneeling beside my makeshift bed. "Where's Raidou?" I asked, feeling the blanket that reached to the the base of my chin shifting.

"Looking for your demon, Jean." Narumi answered as he adjusted my blanket, giving me a quick smile when I tried unsuccessfully to stiffle a yawn. Though he immediately frowned when I tried to rise, going so fas as to push his open palm against my shoulder forcing me to lay back. "You on the other hand are staying put." He added and I snorted, pushing my head deeper into the pillow.

"You do realize I'll just leave as soon as you take your eyes off me, Narumi?" I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow, resting his hand on my head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You can barely keep your eyes open. I doubt you could take more than a step towards the door before you collapse." Narumi teased, blinking when I pushed back the blankets covering me. Taking a deep breath I used my hands to push myself up, swaying a little when I stood. Despite Narumi's teasing I managed three stumbling steps and I turned my head, giving him a weak grin before my legs chose that exact moment to give out.

Instantly I felt Narumi's arm around my shoulders and I fixed him with a stare as his other arm wrapped around my waist.

Surprised by his swiftness I let him lead me back onto my bed though the moment he reached for the edge of my blanket I pulled them back. "Jean, I was only going to..." He started until I shook my head at him.

"I...I'm sorry. Not feeling like myself right now." I mumbled, eyes looking at my fingers as I fiddled with the hem of the blanket. "I just wanted to be the one going after him." I explained and he gave me a lopsided smile, his own hands covering my own. I hadn't even realized they were shaking until he gave them a squeeze.

"Jean, you know you need to rest right? You're injured remember?" Narumi reminded me and I gave him a slow nod, silently hoping Raidou didn't cross paths with that demon. "Now are you going to sleep or do I have to use force?"

"What exactly did you have in mind, Narumi?" I whispered, surprising myself a little though the faint blush that spread across Narumi's cheeks made it worth it. I heard Narumi clear his throat as I lay back, my eyes closing while the detective struggled with a response.

"I was only joking, Jean." After a pause he coughed. "What did **you** have in mind?" He added only noticing that Jean was already fast asleep and he gave him an eyeroll.

Though he brightened when he noticed that the fingers on her left hand were still clutched around his own and after studying her sleeping face he gently released her hand. "Typical. Just when our talk starts to get interesting you fall asleep on me." He whispered and Jean mumbled something, shifting onto her right side. "Never noticed how cute you look when you're sleeping, Jean." He muttered to himself not knowing that a certain summoner had heard every word.

As soon as I heard his footsteps moving away from my bed I cracked open an eye, making sure he was gone before I slipped a hand under the blanket. After a few seconds the hand emerged with a summoning tube in one slightly shaky hand and I grinned to myself, whispering as I held it towards the floor.

A burst of light and Fenrir appeared, shaking his head before he turned towards me. "Summoner, are you well?" He asked moving immediately to my side when I coughed.

"A little weak but I'll be alright, Fenrir. You know you can just call me Jean?" I whispered and he nodded, kneeling beside me. When I ran my hand through the fur covering his head he growled softly and that brought a smile to my face despite feeling worse than I let on to my first demon partner. "If I'd been faster..." I began only to feel my eyelids growling heavy. The last thing I remember is Fenrir gently nuzzling my face before everything faded.

Narumi returned a few minutes later to find Jean fast asleep, her right hand dangling off the blanket. He smiled as he moved closer only pausing when he saw her hand hover in midair, briefly moving from left to right before her hand flopped onto the couch again. Shaking his head, Narumi returned to his desk as he struggled to explain what he'd just witnessed.

"Must have been a demon but I didn't see Jean summon one." Narumi muttered keeping his voice as low as possible so he didn't wake her. "Probably Fenrir." He added, pulling out his chair before he sat. "Guess I can use the time to start the file on this case."

Sliding a fresh piece of paper into his typewriter, Narumi's fingers lightly moved over the keys. As he typed Narumi hummed to himself, leaving only to make himself a fresh cup of coffee when the first one turned cold without him noticing. It wasn't until Raidou returned with Gouto at his heels that Narumi looked up, half a page already typed.

"Nice to see he's working for a change." Gouto chuckled as Raidou walked over to the desk. Rising from his chair, Narumi stretched his arms above his head giving the younger detective a nod he reached for his coffee cup. Taking a sip he grimaced once he found it had turned cold.

"So how did the search go?" Narumi asked, glancing towards Jean who had moved onto her left side while he had been working. Getting a slow head shake in response he scratched at his cheek. "No go huh?"

"He's very good at hiding apparently. We even tried the Dark Realm and he wasn't there. Which makes me think he can stay in his human disguise a lot longer than your average demon." Raidou answered, watching with a slightly raised eyebrow as Narumi headed towards the couch. "How is Jean?"

"Still feeling lousy. But at least I can stay awake this time." I muttered, opening my eyes to see Raidou standing beside the desk. "Nice to see you, Raidou. I can't believe that monster gave you the slip. Just wait until I get a hold of him...whatever." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I saw Narumi looking me with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't even think about it, Jean." He muttered and I snorted, failing at copying his glare.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" I taunted, tugging the blanket off my body. Narumi just watched in silence as I climbed from the bed, legs trembling slightly. This time he didn't stop me as I started to walk towards the desk, barely making it before my legs decided to give way. Quick as a flash of lightning Raidou caught my arm, leading me back to my bed despite my barely audible protests.

"That was a foolish move, Jean. You need to rest right now." Gouto scolded, his tail flicking towards me when I shook my head. "For once I agree with Narumi." He added and I raised both eyebrows in shock.

"Why are you being so stubborn, dollface?" Narumi asked as I rubbed at my eyes, trying to ignore the sting of tears in them.

"If I'd been quicker he wouldn't have laid a finger on me." I told them and Fenrir growled softly, nuzzling my right hand. Giving him a tiny smile I gave the wolf demon a head pat and he growled again. "I know I shouldn't be so down on myself but...I'm supposed to be a summoner now. Not a pushover."

"You are a lot of things, Jean but a pushover isn't one of them." Narumi commented and I gave a weak laugh, staring at him until he scratched one side of his hair.

"Excuse me?" I pretended to growl though I couldn't help giggling when he coughed, cheeks turning slightly red and even Raidou lowered his hat to hide his own grin. "Ohh I get it. That was supposed to be a compliment right? Nice try, Narumi."

　

 


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's our next move?" I asked a few hours later, taking a sip from the coffee Narumi handed me. Getting an eyebrow raise from my trouble I rolled my eyes at him. "So I'm guessing I can't come with you." I muttered, looking towards Raidou for help. But even the other summoner in the room slowly shook his head and I sighed looking at Fenrir who nuzzled my outstretched hand.

"Sorry, Jean but you're not back to full strength yet. Otherwise we'd be happy to have you working alongside us. Don't take it too personally." Gouto told me, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks but I can't help feeling a little left out. I mean I am a summoner after all and I kind of promised I'd help out as much as I can." I responded and Fenrir growled softly, glaring at Narumi even if he couldn't see my demon.

"Look if you're that bored I can find something for you to do." Narumi suggested and I snorted, my eyebrows lowered towards the older detective who shrugged. "It was just a suggestion, dollface." He added and I snorted, chewing my lower lip for a moment.

"Well since I had no other options what help do you need?" I answered and he raised both eyebrows at me, making me giggle at the face he pulled. "Lighten up, Shouhei." I sighed mostly to myself as Fenrir chuckled.

"Well since you asked I could use your help sorting out the archives." Narumi told me and with a nod I climbed to my feet. Instantly at my side, Fenrir raised his head so I could press my hand onto the top of his head to keep my balance.

As we followed Narumi towards the shelves I blinked, looking up at all of the boxes. Noting the wide-eyed stare Narumi let out a laugh. "Not all of them, Jean. Just half a dozen or so." He chuckled when I blinked at him.

Shaking his head, Gouto watched on with something close to amusement on his feline face as Narumi handed me a cardboard box filled to the brim with papers. I started to kneel intending to set it down until I nearly dropped it, my arms still a little shaky. But with Fenrir's help I managed to right them and I let out a breath carefully setting them down on the floor.

"Take it easy." Narumi told me and I narrowed my eyes at him as I started to unpack the box, ignoring the detective for the moment. Shaking his head at me Narumi returned his attention to another box and as he pulled it from the shelf he heard muttering coming from my direction. "Are you talking to me, Jean?" He asked and I glanced up, Fenrir shaking his head unseen at my shoulder.

"No, I was talking to Fenrir." I replied, turning my head back to my demon who rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to help you not talk." I added with a low growl that sounded a lot like Fenrir.

"I didn't say that. Why are you acting so cold towards me?" Narumi asked and I muttered something under my breath. "Pardon?"

"I said I wanted to help and you try and turn me into your secretary. That's not what I'm trained for, Shouhei." I snapped at him, rising from the floor the box forgotten.

"Slow down, Jean. You can't go out there injured and you did mention that you're bored so I thought..." He trailed off when I crossed my arms against my chest.

"You thought what? Despite what you think I can take care of myself and one demon isn't enough to take me down." I pointed out and Narumi waved a hand in front of his face.

"I know that. Look if you want to take that demon on in your state then fine. The door's that way." Narumi shot back and I shook my head, moving towards the door with a shoulder shrug. Fenrir glared at the detective before he hurried after his summoner who paused at the door waiting for Narumi to apologize. With no instant apology I growled and despite Gouto's warning I stormed out, slamming the door in my wake once Fenrir had exited.

"Well that was smart. Good going, Narumi." Gouto muttered and at his side Raidou shook his head at the detective who managed to look a little guilty.

"Me and my big mouth." Narumi muttered as he headed to the hat rack to retrieve his derby. With it now placed firmly over his hair he started for the front door only for Raidou to block his path to the door. "Now what?"

"I'll go after her. I doubt she'd listen to you now anyway." Raidou answered and Narumi could only stare as he left, Gouto giving Narumi a head shake before he followed at the young summoner's heels.

"Is everyone mad at me today?" Narumi muttered to himself, scratching at the side of his head.

After leaving the agency I tried to hurry so I could put as much distance between it and myself though I made it as far as a block before I had to rest. Despite my objections I knew that Narumi had been right that I was in no condition to be racing around Tsukudo Cho.

"Jean, we should go back." Fenrir told me, allowing me to lean against his side to keep my balance. "Narumi is right." He muttered and I chewed my lower lip, torn between wanting to return and staying where I was mostly to spite Narumi.

"Jean, wait for us." Gouto called and I looked up to him heading my way with Raidou just behind him. Breathing a little heavily I waited for them to reach Fenrir and I. "Jean, what do you think you're doing running away like that?" Gouto scolded and I actually hung my head before I could stop myself.

"Getting away from the pig-headed, idiot of a detective." I answered back and Gouto narrowed his eyes at me. "He thinks I'm completely helpless." I added with a one-armed shrug.

"That's not it, Jean. You were attacked by a powerful demon and now look at you. You can barely stay on your feet. What hope do you have at defeating him right now?" Raidou said and I shrugged with both arms this time almost stumbling over my own feet in the process.

"Look at you and tell me you can take down a demon in your state?" Gouto asked me in a low voice and I grimaced, holding an open palm over my forehead with my other palm pressed into Fenrir's soft fur. "I didn't think so."

Taking a step towards me, Raidou wrapped an arm around my shoulders to support me and with his and Fenrir's help I hobbled back to the agency. Every step made my growing headache worse I still made it back in one piece.

Frustrated at being left behind, Narumi sat behind his desk. Hoping to distract himself he started to work on the current case file but every time he tried to type something he found himself glancing at the doorway secretly hoping his friends would reappear. They did and he glanced up once he heard the door creak open, Raidou supporting me with Gouto just in front. Unseen, Fenrir followed walking straight through the door his attention fixed on his summoner.

"Jean, what happened?" Narumi asked, rising from his chair and I just sighed barely able to lift my head. "Headache huh? Hang on I have something that'll help." He added with a tiny smile and after leaning over he grabbed something from the desk drawer.

"Thanks, Narumi." I breathed, taking the offered tablets and without hesitating I swallowed them grimacing from the bitter taste. Hearing Narumi chuckle at the face I pulled I gave him one of my best glares and Gouto cracked a grin, Raidou lowering his cap to hide a smile.

"Maybe next time you should take water with them." Narumi suggested with an even bigger smile.

The next morning after a full night's sleep I stretched, yawning a little. "Much better." I grinned and Narumi, who sat behind his desk smoking a cigarette, gave me a nod in agreement.

"You do look a lot better. Ready to search for your demon now?" Gouto asked and I nodded though before I could leave Narumi waved me over.

"What's up?" I asked Narumi who grinned at from. From under the desk he set something down and I stared at the revolver. "Is that....mine?"

"I've been keeping it every since you left. Call it a sovernir at the time." Narumi explained, blushing furiously when I kissed his cheek as a thank you gesture.

The slight weight of my revolver in my jacket pocket made memories of my previous trip to Tsukudo Cho slip into my head. Even with the barrier that the Herald of Yatagarasu somehow managed to place inside my mind, I began to worry about what would have happened had Narumi and Raidou not brought me to the Herald.

I might have done the same as all of those other poor people. Taken my own life or someone else's, I though with a grimace.

At my side Fenrir remained on guard for any sign of our newest enemy or another threat. So far nothing had happened but I still kept my guard up and my fingers brushed the revolver for the fifth time before Gouto, now trotting at my feet stared up at me.

"You need to relax, Jean. I know you're a little jumpy but that barrier will keep those false memories out of your head." Gouto assured me and I nodded at him, taking my hand off the weapon.

"I hope so, Gouto. I can't believe I nearly..." I stopped with a head shake, ignoring a few odd stares from a older couple as we walked past them. "Nope, I need to forgot about that."

"It doesn't help you if you keep thinking about it." Raidou said and I gave him a weak grin as we walked towards the end of the block.

"I'm just wondering what Narumi's doing while we're looking for that demon. He can't see demons can he?" I asked and Raidou shook his head, leaving me chewing my lips. "Then how can he help?"

"For someone who claimed just to be friends with that idiot you seem to spend a lot of time thinking about him." Gouto commented and I felt my cheeks heat up, my gaze moving to the sky above as I willed my cheeks to stop burning.

"Very funny, Gouto" I stammered and Gouto chuckled as I started to walk faster hoping no one else noticed that I hadn't rebuffed the idea.

After several hours searching Tsukudo Cho with no results an idea came to mind and I turned to Raidou who looked back at me with a puzzled expression as I smiled. "We should head to the Dark Realm." I told them and Gouto tilted his head to one side, eyes unblinking at me.

"Why do you think that?" Gouto asked me and I rubbed my forehead, having been hoping at least Gouto understood my plan. Then he smiled at me. "Maybe he's made his way into the Dark Realm which would explain why we've had no luck so far at finding him."

"Yeah that's what I've been thinking since yesterday." I replied and Raidou stared at me, unblinking until I shrugged. "Okay maybe since this morning." I admitted and he gave me a tiny smile before he started to make his way towards a streetcar leaving me to race after him.

While we made our way towards the Nameless Shrine, Narumi busied himself by sorting through the files I'd started but hadn't finished before I stormed out.

As he did a folder caught his eye and he picked it out of the box, setting the box back down on floor. "I can't believe this is about the first time we met." Narumi muttered to himself, a smile crossing his lips as he flicked through the folder's pages. After a pause his fingers touched the photo Tae had snapped; the shock at being caught getting very close caught on both mine and Narumi's faces.

Then he blinked and shaking his head he quickly pocketed the photo. "I thought Tae promised to destroy it. I should have know she wouldn't listen to me. Once again." Returning to his desk he sat and with a little smile he set the photo in the very bottom drawer before he slid it closed, returning to the case file.

At the same time I ran after Raidou who started to head towards the Nameless Shrine as soon as we arrived in Shinoda. I reached him as he rang the bell and with a slightly breathless grin I watched as the Herald appeared from somewhere inside the shrine.

"Raidou Kuzunoha the fourteenth, is something amiss?" She asked and I stepped forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Raidou and Gouto. "I see you have Summoner Jean with you. Greetings."

"Good morning." I replied, offering a little bow before I cleared my throat. "Sorry but we need to go to the Dark Realm."

"Of course but may I ask which one?" The Herald asked and I found myself a little puzzled. Thankfully, Gouto cleared his throat this time with a low purr and when he stepped forward I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Right now we're not too sure since he vanished from Tsukudo Cho. But we know he isn't there since we already searched there." Gouto said and I gave him a lopsided grin, grateful I wasn't the only one stuck.

"How about Dark Ginza Cho then?" Raidou suggested and I had to agree mainly since I couldn't think of anything else.

"Vey well." The Herald raising her hands and as she began to speak a language I'd heard somewhere before but couldn't place I felt a darkness sweep over Raidou, Gouto and I. I briefly grimaced and Raidou reached out, giving my right hand a quick squeeze and I let out a breath trying not to move as we were swept into Dark Ginza-Cho.

The odd feeling in the pit of my stomach vanished once we touched down though I gave a tiny yelp when I nearly lost my balance as we landed. Purring softly in the cat version of a laugh Gouto started to wander away from our group and with a grin I produced a summoning tube, calling Fenrir out who immediately nuzzled my outstretched hand in greeting.

"It is good to see you again, Jean." Fenrir growled softly and I smiled, rubbing his head before we set off after Gouto with Raidou right behind us.

While we began our search of Dark Ginza Cho, Narumi poked through the case file that concerned our first meeting.

"I still can't believe Jean came back. Even Raidou thought she was gone for good and that I should move on. Glad I didn't take his advice." Narumi muttered as he flicked through the files and once he found the ones Jean had typed up herself he broke into a smile again. "She'd make a pretty good secretary if she wasn't already a summoner like Raidou. Well, maybe not like Raidou." He muttered with a tiny smirk when his thoughts flashed back to the photo. Then he shook himself and resumed his attention on sorting the box.

_I really need to get my piorities straight and forgot about that one time we had together before Tae interrupted us. Though if she hadn't walked in on us and taken that photo I wonder if....okay where am I going with **that** train of thought?_

Though as Narumi returned his attention back to the case files he had a smile plastered across his face.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Despite having Raidou, Gouto and Fenrir at my sides I still felt a little nervous about entering the Drak Realm. Then I remembered I'd already searched Dark Tsukudo Cho and nothing had happened so I found myself relaxing. Not a whole lot but enough so that I wasn't getting constant stares from Raidou and Gouto.

"I hope we find him because when we do I'll make him pay for what he's done." I growled and Fenrir raised his head at me, the wolf's eyes looking up to see my hands shaking.

"You need to calm down, Jean." Gouto warned but I didn't pay him more than a second's attention when we all heard a low chuckle. "He's here." He said as there was a flash of light bright enough to make everyone present shield their eyes. Blinking my eyes to clear them I took a single step back when a familar face appeared several feet in front of us, a cold smile on his lips.

"So the girl returns. I thought you would be dead by now due to my...gift." The man chuckled and I narrowed my eyes my fingers reaching for the revolver before he shook his head. "You should be grateful I allowed you to live." He told me and at my side Fenrir growled, Raidou already reaching for his sword.

"Let me live? You messed up my mind and I almost..." I trailed off, reminded of the knife that I had nearly cut myself with. "You need to be stopped. Oh and for your information I'm a woman not a girl."

"I'm helping people and you want to stop me?" The man protested and I snarled, barely aware that I'd started to walk towards him until I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I looked up to find Raidou standing there. "Listen to your friend, girl. He knows I'm much too powerful for you to take on." He taunted and I growled, shaking off Raidou's hand before I rushed towards the man.

But before I could get off a shot he vanished and I skidded to a halt, in shock. "Jean, behind you!" Gouto warned and I spun around just as the man appeared, his closed fist coming at my face. I managed to take another step back blocking the blow with my gun but the strength behind the blow knocked the gun out of my hands and it skidded across the ground.

Weaponless I used my fists but he blocked them without any effort, grabbing my fist and before my friends' eyes he threw me away. I rolled to stop myself for slamming into the ground but the move left me winded but by then Raidou launched his own attack, Orthrus appearing in a flash of light. Coughing I pushed myself up by my elbows not even noticing that I'd torn my pants until I felt a sharp pain radiating there and I glanced down to see a splash of blood just below my right knee.

"Jean, pay attention!" Gouto shouted and I quickly climbed to my feet, forgetting about the pain before I rushed to help Raidou. Fenrir immediately moved to my aid and I nodded at him, racing to retrieve my fallen weapon. Furious at being set upon the man, or whatever he was, blocked Raidou's sword thrusts with his arm before he struck a blow that left Raidou dizzy. Blood dripping down his arm the man growled something and just as I retrieved my weapon I saw a demon appear behind him.

"He's a summoner too?!" I breathed before I took aim at his chest. Shaking off the dizziness Raidou swung his sword and the man dodged, Orthrus leaping forward and when one of its heads clamped down on his outstretched arms he let out a roar that made me cringe. "I supposed to be fighting not standing around." I scolded myself, pulling another summoning tube from under my jacket.

Calling to the demon inside I unleashed Ukobach who grinned, looking at me for my command. "Use Maragi on that man." I told Ukobach, pointing to the one who had Orthrus' jaw clamped onto his arm. Still trying to shake the beast off he called to his demon, Okuninushi who immediately blasted Orthrus with Bufudyne which froze the pyro demon on the spot.

Growling softly, the man managed to escape Orthrus's jaws and I groaned as his demon knocked the frozen Orthrus aside. Raidou raised his gun firing off a shot but the summoner dodged, appearing to vanish and reappear before he had a chance to hit him. Still a little shaken by my fall I paused though when the summoner commanded Okuninushi to attack me next I narrowed my eyes, Ukobach grinned launching a Maragi that nearly burned the summoner's cheek.

"This time I won't go easy on you!" He snapped at me until Raidou swung his sword, slicing into his right arm. The man growled, clutching his bleeding limb against his chest. "You'll pay!" With a roar his demon rushed towards Raidou next and Fenrir growled, a jet of fire shooting towards our enemy. Okuniushi blocked it with a blast of Bufudyne before he blasted Fenrir and I cried out as my demon was frozen solid.

Without thinking I raced towards him and Raidou shouted a warning, Orthrus rushing to my aid as a burst of ice shot towards me. The ice magic caught Raidou's demon this time and he groaned as it froze, both mouths half open. "Jean, look out!" Gouto's voice called out and I turned in time to see a fist coming for me. I saw blood flying as the fist connected with my left eye and I cried out in pain, feeling my eye already swelling from the blow to my face.

I landed in a heap on the ground and Raidou charged forward, his summoning tube already visible but our enemy just laughed, despite his bleeding limb he raised a hand. Not even breaking a sweat Raidou aimed, firing a shot of his firearm only to have the bullet come within inches of the man before it bounced off an barrier that glowed a bright green for a moment before it vanished.

"A dragons jaw? He can create them?" Gouto spoke as I stumbled to my feet, one hand over my sore eye. His eyes narrowed he took a step towards Raidou. "What kind of summoner are you?"

"A more powerful one than your student, Gouto. And an even more experienced one than that...woman." The man taunted, Okuninushi at his side. Recalling his demon he grinned at me. "Come after me when you're stronger. I'm Haruki Rokurou." He added and with a flash of light he vanished out of the Dark Realm, leaving me confused.

"Jean, what were you thinking?" Gouto scolded as Raidou slammed his sword into the ice keeping both our demons imprisoned. Shaking the icicles from his body, Fenrir hurried to my side growling softly. "You never take your eyes off your opponent under any circumstances."

"I didn't see you helping." I snapped back and Raidou raised an eyebrow at me, Orthrus growling softly once he was freed next.

"Jean, control yourself." Gouto told me and I snorted, returning my gun back to my pocket. "You need better control of your emotions."

"Oh shut up!" I shouted so loudly both summoner and mentor stared at me. Breathing hard I glared at the pair of them. "Stop telling me how to fight. You're not my teacher and I don't want one." I added in a lower voice and without sparing them a single glance I headed for the *, leaving them speechless.

"What's wrong with her?" Gouto muttered, stretching before he looked up at Raidou. The summoner just shrugged and after he recalled Orthrus he followed but Jean had already left.

"Stupid cat. Thinking he's better than me." I grumbled once I reappeared in Ginza-Cho. Glancing around I sighed to myself as I discovered I didn't know how to get back home from where I was.

"Hey summoner that was hotheaded even for me." Ukobach cackled and I shrugged, looking around for a streetcar or failing that someone to ask for directions. After a lot of aimless wandering I found a young couple talking and after clearing my throat I asked them politely for directions, trying to hide my injured eye. They seemed a little shaken by my bloodied appearance and offered instead to direct me to the nearest hospital, which I quickly declined.

Once I arrived at the streetcar stop I let out a breath, both of my demons looking up to see me still trying to hide my eye. Or the tears welling in my eyes. Thankfully no one gave me more than a quick look when I narrowed my one visible eye, sitting at the back with Fenrir curled up beside me on the floor and Ukobach sitting beside me.

More than once I had to politely tell him not to try his fire magic on nearby passengers and once we arrived back in Tsukudo Cho I breathed out, keeping my eye closed. Limping a little from the wound in my leg I made my way slowly back to Narumi's detective agency and once I reached the door I grasped the doorknob, my demons glancing at each other then me.

My hand shaking a little I took a deep breath to steady myself before I opened the door, relaxing a little once I headed inside the building. Once my two demons joined me I headed down the small hallway leading into the office.

"Hmm that took a while. Did you have any luck in finding that....Jean?!" Narumi's voice greeted me from behind his desk, a piece of toast heading towards his mouth. The moment he saw me stumble into the room, my left eyes scrunched shut and blood dripping from my leg onto the floor he dropped the toast.

I looked up when he rushed towards my side, his gaze going to my left eye first. I didn't react until he lightly touched my eye and I hissed causing Narumi to take his hand away. "Sorry but that eye needs to be treated. Hang on I should have some ice. Take a seat on the couch." Narumi apologized and I wanted to argue until he placed a hand over my shoulder and I raised my head, staring at him for a long moment.

"Fine." I muttered, the dull ache in my left eye making both of my eyes water causing my sight to blur. Unable to see properly I nearly walked straight into the table directly in front of the couch and even with Narumi's arm on my shoulder I yelp as my injured leg brushed the edge of the table. Hissing under my breath I limped to the couch, falling into it with a sigh.

Leaving the room for several minutes, Narumi returned with a bowl half filled with ice and a hand towel. Setting it down on the table in front of me he noticed, with a tiny smile that my head had drooping towards my chest. Dropping a handful of ice into the cloth he wrapped it before he cleared his throat to get my attention.

"You still with me?" He asked and I raised my head to find a hand towel inches from my face. I recoiled and Narumi nearly burst out laughing until I whimpered, clamping a hand over my face again. "I need to put some ice on that eye. I promise I'll be careful okay?" He offered and I gazed at him from behind one open eye.

"After that can you look at my leg?" I replied and he nodded, head tilted to one side for a moment. Shaking his head at me, Narumi moved the cloth closer and as it touched my eye I jerked a pained yelp and he sighed. "It hurts okay?" I growled and he just gave me a tiny smile, raising the cloth only when I gave him a tiny nod.

This time I clutched a couch cushion, gripping it tighter and tighter as he gently pressed the cold cloth against my swollen eye. "Any better?" Narumi asked and I lifted my other hand, giving him a thumbs up. "Good to know. Can you hold the cloth on your eye? Then I can look at your leg." He asked and I raised my hand, my hand brushing his own before I clutched the cloth.

"I must have torn the pant leg when Haruki Rokurou tried to punch me the first time." I told Narumi who looked up from his examination of my torn pants to stare at me. When his eyes narrowed I swallowed and once he saw me looking shaken he shook himself.

"I'm not mad at you, Jean." Narumi quickly explained and I gave him a one-eyed stare until he chuckled softly. "Why would I be angry at you? Now let's see that leg." After a few minutes of trying to look at the scrape through my right leg he sighed in frustration. "Sorry but those pants need to come off." He told me and I gasped, staring at him with red cheeks until he cottoned on to what he'd just said.

"I meant I need to check that cut and I can't do that with your pants covering the wound. I didn't mean to say it like that it just slipped out." Narumi stammered and I couldn't help it then, giggling as he stared at me with two bright red cheeks. "Geeze you're not helping dollface." He grumbled though he had a smile on his face until he saw something run down my cheeks. Watching me curiously, Ukobach and Fenrir sat on the floor as my laughter subsided into a series of choking sobs.

Shocked, Narumi didn't react at first but when I whimpered from the pain of my eye he sat beside me on the couch. Immediately I moved towards him and he drapped an arm around my shoulders when I buried my face in his shirt, my sobs muffled.

"Hey it's okay." Narumi soothed, rubbing my back as my shoulders shook. Feeling a little awkward Narumi rubbed slow circles around my back until my shoulders stopped shaking and I raised my head, rubbing at my one good eye with the back of my palm. "What happened to you? And where's Raidou and Gouto?" He asked and I coughed, rubbing at my eye again.

"Don't know. Probably back in Dark Ginza-Cho. Gouto can stay there for all I care." I replied in a small voice, relaxing my hold on Narumi's back. "Can you look at my leg now?" I asked, changing the subject and Narumi fixed me with both eyebrows raised.

"I'll give you a change of pants and then I'll check the wound. Just let me know if it hurts or you're uncomfortable." Narumi offered and I nodded, moving the cloth back to my eye. Narumi left the room for a few minutes giving my demons time to wander over, Fenrir nuzzled my leg while Ukobach stared at my leg.

"Are you alright, Jean?" Fenrir asked and I gave him a slight nod, hoping neither could see my lips quivering. "If you are sure." He added and I gave his head a pat, pulling my summoning tubes from out of my jacket.

"You guys could do with a rest too. Thanks for your help." I whispered, calling them back to their tubes and once I returned the tubes to the pocket in my jacket I heard footsteps heading my way.

"Talking to Fenrir again?" Narumi asked returning to my side with another clean cloth, a pair of suit pants and small box in his hands. "They're painkillers." He explained once he noticed my eyes on the box. Setting them down he sat beside me and I shifted back to give him more room. "Darn you still need to change. Hadn't thought of that." He muttered and I gave a giggle.

"If you can turn around for a few minutes I'll change." I replied and he quickly nodding, rising quick enough to leave me grinning. I reached down gritting my teeth before I unzipped my pants. Pulling them off was another matter altogether and Narumi couldn't help glancing back only to get a cloth thrown at his face. "Don't you dare sneak a peek!" I yelped, red faced as I pulled the pants down over my wound. Dropping the bloodstained pants into a heap on the floor I grabbed the clean ones, pulling them up enough to hide my underwear.

"Is it safe to turn around?" Narumi asked, holding the wet cloth in his fingers. Resisting the urge to roll my eye at him I sat back on the couch before I cleared my throat and the detective turned around to find me sitting there, keeping a firm grip on the borrowed pants. "Okay so do you want me to check what the damage is?"

"Just...be really careful. It stings." I begged and he nodded, sitting beside me. "Um...this is so embarrassing." I muttered as I started to slide the pants down and right when Narumi caught a glimpse of my light blue underpants he blinked.

"Wait a minute. Now that I think about it you could have just rolled them up enough to show me the cut." Narumi suggested and I covered myself with a growl, my lips quivering again but for an entirely different reason now.

"If I could see properly I'd kick you so hard." I grumbled as he chuckled beside me, helping me roll up my pants enough to expose the tear in my skin. I bit back a whimper and even Narumi cringed at the blood dripping down my leg.

"Probably looks worse than it is. I'll give it a clean first and then we'll see." Narumi said and I watched, my leg aching as he lightly cleaned away the blood covering the wound. Once he did I managed a weak smile, despite the ache when I saw that he was right; under the blood I could see two or three cuts but they were shallow. "See I was right? How are you holding up, Jean?" Narumi asked and I winced before I gave him a weak smile not convincing him in the slightest. "Okay you really need to tell me if you're hurting." He muttered, pressing the clean cloth against my leg and I hissed.

"Alright it bloody hurts. There, you happy now?" I snapped and Narumi just chuckled, returning his attention back to my cuts. He only left my side to grab fresh bandages from the desk drawer and I tilted my head to one side, cloth still keeping my eye closed as he carefully wrapped my leg. I winced once or twice but Narumi's hands were surprisingly gentle and he finished within a few minutes.

He's really gentle with those hands of his. I wonder why I never paid much attention to that the first time I came here. It's nice to have someone so kind looking after you.

Distracted by my thoughts I didn't notice Narumi finishing wrapping my leg but when he glanced up at me he paused, noting the flush of my cheeks and the way my eyes were focused completely on his hands.

Is she feeling alright? Apart from the eye her wounds weren't as bad as they looked so why is she staring at me like that?

"Jean, hello?" Narumi called and my head jerked, my eye focused on Narumi who blinked back at me. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"Just a little tired I guess. Not doing so well at this devil summoning thing am I?" I asked and Narumi shook his head, reaching over and I cracked a smile when his hand clasped mine. "Hey...thanks for looking out for me. I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you since I arrived back."

"No need to apologize, Jean. We all have our bad days." Narumi protested and I shook my head, gripping his hand a little tighter. "It can't be easy being thrown into being a summoner with no basic training. Raidou had years to prepare."

"But I...I want to make it up to you. You've been so good to me even after I stormed out and I want to make it up to you...somehow." I mumbled, getting close enough so we were almost nose to nose.

"Like how exactly?" Narumi whispered, cheeks slightly red at how close we were now sitting.

"I'll...think of something. Just give me a minute." I whispered back, leaning in without hesitating. Right away Narumi mirrored my movements and we found ourselves face in face.

Feeling his lips on mine caused a low whine to emerge from the depths of my throat and it only increased when Narumi opened his mouth further making it became an open mouthed kiss, one that made my head, not to mention my stomach, feel light. Very soon I felt Narumi's tongue brush against my own so I opened my own mouth enough to allow it inside and then I was clutching at the back of shirt, moaning muffled by his tongue and my own.

In the back of Narumi's mind he knew that he was moving a little fast but when I lay back against the couch cushions he leant over me, giving me a smile that sent a pleasant flutter through my belly before he covered my body with his own. We had just started kissing again when the door to the agency swung open and Raidou appeared with Gouto at his heels.

Seeing two of his friends making out on the couch, Raidou stopped in his tracks the normally detached summoner staring on with wide eyes and even Gouto blinked.

Oblivious to the looks we were receiving I groaned into Narumi's mouth, keeping a firm grip on his shirt as his mouth moved from mine to the side of my throat. But as I turned my head towards the direction of the door I froze once my eye saw someone standing there. In shock I lightly tapped Narumi on the side of his head but he didn't notice at first and I shuddered as his mouth lightly sucked at my throat. "N...Narumi....door." I gasped, struggling to ignore the ache that had formed in my belly.

"Jean, what is it?" Narumi groaned, lifting his head enough to see our two visitors and he groaned in disbelief this time. "Perfect timing." He muttered, both of our faces flushed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Once Narumi climbed off the couch I sat up, straightening my shirt as a way to distract myself from Gouto's stare and Raidou's smile that he tried to hide under the brim of his hat.

"So there you two are. Got lost did you?" Narumi teased, not even looking remotely guilty at being caught in the act of making out with me.

"Of course not, Narumi." Gouto muttered and I snorted pulling my leg up onto the couch in order to rest it. "It was a little rude to leave us behind, Jean."

"So was upsetting me after what Haruki did to me. Or did you forget while you were busy scolding me?" I replied, grinning when Gouto narrowed his eyes. Shaking his head he raced over to Narumi's desk, leaping up onto it. "Narumi, could you please make me a coffee?"

"Coming up, Jean. Anyone else like one?" Narumi asked and Raidou shook his head, standing near the door. I looked towards the kitchen as Narumi headed off to make us both a coffee.

"You two are hopeless. I thought after spending a few months apart you would find someone else." Gouto commented and I shook my head, busying myself with checking the bandages keeping my wound clean.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you but you had no business talking down to me like that. Since Haruki punched me in the face I can't open my left eye in case you hadn't noticed." I told them and Raidou walked towards the couch, kneeling in front of me. "Anyway I can make my own decisions about who I date without your imput, Gouto."

"I did see Haruki strike you but I didn't think he did this much damage." Raidou replied and I just shrugged as he straightened. We both looked up, me with a tiny smile as Narumi reappeared holding two steaming cups.

"Thanks, Narumi." I said as he handed one to me and he gave me a quick nod and a smile that lit up his face. "Despite still being a little frustrated at being scolded I apologize for leaving you and Raidou back in Dark Ginza-Cho." I told the cat who gave me a slight nod before he curled up on the desk, much to Narumi's irritation.

Setting himself down on his desk chair, Narumi took a sip of his own coffee. "So what do we have so far? Another summoner?" He asked once Raidou filled him in on the battle with Haruki. "Figures we'd run into trouble. I guess the last few months of peace wouldn't last." He added with a wince.

"At least we have a name to go with that face. Too bad my leg and eye are making me sit this out." I complained and Narumi gave me a sympathetic look. "Can't be helped I guess. Though even if I can't fight I can still be helpful."

"Since you'll be doing a lot of sitting around, until your wounds heal of course, I have an idea." Narumi said and I groaned as he headed towards the shelves where all of his case files were kept. "Before you complain I don't mean the case files." He added, fixing me with a smirk and I breathed out as he reached up to reach another box. When he returned I saw a small leather bound book sitting in his hand and I stared at him then it.

"What is that?" I asked, noting the strange writing on the cover. "It kind of reminds me of Raidou but I don't know why." Taking a seat beside me on the couch, Narumi set the book down between us with a grin and I stared at him.

"It's from my village, Jean. If you really want to be a summoner I suggest you check it out." Gouto explained as he leapt down from the desk. "Raidou, we should fill the Herald in on our current situation. Also it might have to ask around about our summoner. Maybe someone knows who he is." He said and I gave Raidou a nod before the summoner headed for the front door.

Apparently it's been in Raidou's family for generations." Narumi explained as I peered at the cover. "It's like a manual for devil summoners. That's what Raidou told me anyway when I asked."

"That's helpful." I said, carefully opening the cover to find several sketches inside. I grinned again when I reconized a sketch of Fenrir though I almost immediately frowned when I saw one of Cerberus. "Guess it wasn't his fault. He was trained by a pretty nasty summoner." I muttered to myself as I turned another page. I found more sketches that showed other demons, some I'd seen and some I hadn't met yet.

Though the book was written in a language I wasn't familar with I didn't mind since the tome had detail sketches of many demons including a symbol on each and after further reading I discovered it must have something to do with their classes. I knew that was right after I found a flame sketched next to Fenrir and another sketch that looked like the ice demon Haruki had summoned with an ice symbol beside it.

"Interesting huh?" Narumi asked but I didn't even hear him and he rolled his eyes at me, watching with a smirk while I flicked through the book, taking care not to bend any of the pages.

If I did Raidou would never forgive me. Plus Gouto would scold me forever it I left even a fingernail mark.

"Wonder what demon that is?" I muttered, looking down at a young woman. "I thnk I've seen her somewhere before. Looks kind of like Lilim."

Narumi a little curious peeked over my shoulder and when I heard a low whistle I turned my head to stare at him. "You do realize she's a demon?" I pointed out and he gave me a tiny smile so I snorted at him. "Besides that's Lilim. She might look sweet but I would be careful if I were you...not that you can see demons anyway." I told him, trying to ignore how close he was sitting.

"I leave the demons to Raidou. Unlike you I can't see them." Narumi answered and I shrugged, returning my attention to the tome. While I flicked through the book Narumi leant over again though his attention was on me this time instead of the tome. Preoccupied I started to forget he was there until I felt his hands on my shoulders and I turned my head enough to look him in the face.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked but Narumi didn't hear or maybe he was just ignoring me when he started to rub my shoulders. "Narumi?"

"Don't look so worried, Jean. I'm just giving you a back rub, nothing else." Narumi explained and after a few more seconds I sighed, turning my attention back to the tome in front of me. For the next few minutes I focused all of my attention on Raidou's book so Narumi continued his backrub and pretty soon I sighed, actually enjoying it. "See? You need to loosen up a little." He told me and I had to admit, secretly of course, that his hands felt kind of nice. Even when they moved a little further down I didn't worry too busy checking the book to even notice where his hands were wandering.

Until I gave a little yelp, my head turning to glare at him and he chuckled. "You were so absorbed in Raidou's book I think you forgot I was here." Narumi teased, his hands perfectly still.

"I was until you started groping my rear." I pointed out and he chuckled, giving my cheeks a quick squeeze that made me gasp.

"That's groping your rear, Jean." Narumi said and I snorted again, returning my attention back to the book. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked and I shrugged, flicking over the next page. Slightly dumbfounded, Narumi didn't react until I sighed and without turning my head I spoke.

"What can I say except for 'stop groping my rear?'" I muttered, hoping he couldn't see the slight flush of my cheeks. Shaking his head in amusement and a little impressed to boot, Narumi gave my backside another slightly harder squeeze.

I shrugged it off too busy studying what I decided to call the summoner's manual to pay him the slightest attention. Narumi chuckled when I smiled at the book, eyes focused on the page in front of me which gave the detective an idea. Absorbed in the book I still noticed the second Narumi's hands released me and I couldn't help letting out a breath thinking he'd given up on distracting me. Narumi, however had other ideas and I let out a girly shriek when he pulled me into his lap. The book slipped and I cringed when it smacked into the floor.

"Narumi!" I snapped and he burst out laughing at me, not even fazed that I might have damaged the ancient tome. Leaning over as far as I could, or at least as far as Narumi's grip would allow me to, I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed the book was undamaged. "Raidou not to mention Gouto would have had my head if I'd damaged their book." I told Narumi who smirked at me.

"You're cute when you're angry." Narumi answered and I lowered my eyebrows at him, noting that his grip had tightened while I had been distracted by the tome.

"I'm not....are you sure?" I asked and he slowly nodded. "Alright since you won't let me study in peace what do you have in mind?"

Still smiling, Narumi leant in even closer. We had barely even begun kissing when there was a cough and Narumi's lips left mine, both of us looking towards the owner of the cough with twin sour expressions.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tae asked and I gave a growl that sounded so much like Fenrir that it sent a jolt down my spine. "Once again I did knock but you two seem to be busy."

"Of course we were." Narumi grumbled and I'm not proud to admit that I sulked just a tiny bit when Narumi's arms slipped from around my waist. Climbing from the couch, Narumi adjusted his tie. "Now what did you need?"

"That's a little rude, Narumi." Tae scolded as Narumi knelt, handing me the book before he walked over to the desk. "I came all this way to give you some info too."

"Okay, what's the info?" Narumi asked with a sigh, sinking into his leather chair.

"I heard a rumor that there's a man going around causing chaos in the Capital. By the name of Haruki...something." Tae explained and I rose from the couch so fast I almost ran into the table.

"Haruki Rokurou? You found him?" I stammered, facing Tae. "Please where is he?"

Tae stared at me, looking a little alarmed and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Narumi was about to rise from his chair and I turned around, giving him a head shake.

"Sorry, Jean but all I've been able to gather was that he's been sighted around the Capital, mostly around Tsukudo-Cho. Why, do you know something I don't know?" Tae explained and I chewed my lip, watching with the slightest smile when she produced a notebook and a pencil from her pocket.

"Since you gave us some information I guess it's only fair to return the favor. What we know so far is that he's a summoner and a powerful one at that. I've already had the bad luck of running into him twice and I've paid for that both times." I explained when Tae stared at my black eye.

"I wasn't going to say anything but what happened to you?" Tae asked and I coughed, resisting the urge to scratch at my eye when it started itching.

"Second run in with that summoner. Smacked me right in the eye and now it hurts to open it. Narumi gave me some ice for it so it should be better soon." I said and she nodded, her eyes moving to Narumi briefly before she looked back at me. "Yeah it looks pretty bad I know." I admitted and Tae nodded, writing something in her notebook.

"I can't believe he'd strike a lady like that. What a jerk." Tae scolded and at his desk Narumi sniggered. "I don't see you protecting her, Narumi." She added and I stifled a giggle at the face he pulled at Tae while she had her attention focused on her notebook.

"I doubt he really cares who he hurts, Tae. Besides Jean and Raidou gave him a good run for his money before he disappeared again. I just hope Raidou finds him without too much trouble." Narumi said, leaning over to open the desk drawer. Taking out a cigarette he lit it and after blowing a smoke ring he settled back into his favourite chair. "Also I wasn't there when Raidou and Jean went looking for Haruki."

"He's right, Tae. Anyway he's been looking after me since I arrived back in Tsukudo-Cho." I told her and at his desk Narumi gave me a grateful smile. "I came across that summoner not long after I arrived back and he...used a spell on me. If it wasn't for him I would have..." I trailed off, swallowing before I could finish. "Never mind. So thanks for the info."

"No problem but are you sure you're alright? You look a little flushed." Tae answered, putting away her notebook and I just shrugged at her not wanting to reveal anything more. But, Tae being Tae, spoke again. "We're friends aren't we?"

"If you really want to know the details I'll tell you." I answered and Narumi watched on, a little worried when I clenched and unclenched my fists. "I tried to take a knife to my face." I admitted and Tae stared at me, eyes wide in alarm. Without sparing them another glance I headed towards the bathroom, wiping my one good eye.

"I didn't know. Is that true, Narumi?" Tae asked, sipping at the coffee Narumi had made for her and after a glance at the open doorway he nodded. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"Don't worry about it, Tae. I was as shocked as you. The fact is that summoner has a power Raidou's never seen before and it messed with Jean's mind. Long story short she's...better now but it's not a permanent solution so we need to find that summoner as soon as possible." Narumi told her as Tae swallowed her coffee.

"I hope Jean's not too steamed at me." Tae joked though Narumi could see her frowning at the doorway. "Hey I have an idea. If I publish an article about this Haruki fellow maybe someone'll come forward and we'll find him quicker." She suggested and Narumi brightened, nodding. "Great. Thanks for the coffee but I'd better get back. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Tae added, finishing her cup before she handed it back to Narumi. Giving him a wave she left and Narumi finally sighed, looking towards the doorway.

Finishing his own coffee he set it down on the desk before he headed after Jean. Right now I was standing in front of the bathroom's mirror, staring at my black eye with a frown.

Trust me to end up with a black eye and I haven't even been here a week too. Stupid Haruki. Like I needed this after he screwed up my mind.

"Jean, are you in there?" Narumi called, lightly knocking on the door when I didn't answer right away. I looked up at the ceiling with one opened eye, glaring at it as best I could before I replied.

"Of course, Narumi." I snapped and the door slowly opened to reveal a curly-haired detective with a sheepish look on his face. Seeing that I chewed my lip. "I'm being a jerk again aren't I?" I muttered but Narumi surprised me but shaking his head.

"I was there when you tried to...well, injury yourself so I kind of know what you're going through." Narumi started and I opened my mouth, about to interrupt until he held up a hand. "I'm not going to ask where you got the knife from but I want you to know that sometimes even the best of us make mistakes."

"I know that, Narumi!" I shouted and he cringed, still standing in the doorway. "Can we just drop it and talk about something else? Anything else?" I begged and Narumi chuckled, fiddling with a strand of his hair.

"I have an idea." Narumi replied and I frowned, a little unsure but soon I found myself outside the building. I took a deep breath, breahing in the cool air and Narumi chuckled beside me. "I thought you could use a break."

"Great idea. It's nice to be outside without being in constant danger. I don't know how Raidou does this everyday." I answered, brushing a stray strand of my hair away from my eyes. "Makes me glad that the Capital's not relying on me to defend it."

"Makes me glad I'm not a summoner." Narumi put in and I giggled, slipping a summoning tube from my jacket pocket. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyebrow raised and I just grinned at him. Whispering I held the tube out and in a flash of light Fenrir appeared, moving to my side with a low growl. Smiling I knelt in front of him.

"I missed you, Jean." He growled and I nodded, giving his head a scratch. "I am sorry I did not protect you better." He muttered and I gave him a tiny smile, rubbing the fur around his neck.

"I'm supposed to be the summoner and you did a great job. I just need a little more practice and we'll be fine." I told him and he nodded at me, Narumi just staring at the blank space in front of him. "Narumi suggested we go for a walk and I agreed. I don't think anything will happen but could you keep an eye out for us just in case?" I asked and he growled softly, nuzzling my leg before he walked in front of us.

"Talking to your demon again?" Narumi asked and I straighted, wincing at the ache in my leg before I nodded. "So are you ready to go for a walk?"

"Of course." I answered Narumi, entwining my fingers through his hand and he blinked at me. "Lead the way, detective." I giggled and he sighed though I noticed as we set out on our walk he didn't release my hand.

We spent the next half an hour wandering Tsukudo-Cho but when I began to fidget Narumi stopped. "Jean, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Narumi asked and I looked at him, Fenrir gazing up at me too.

"Just...feeling a little uncomfortable. The last few times I was wandering around here something bad happened. I know it sounds silly but can we go somewhere else?" I asked him and Narumi gave me a tiny smile, giving my hand a quick squeeze at the same time. Even Fenrir growled, liking that idea and after Narumi lead me to a streetcar I breathed out feeling a tiny bit better.

"Narumi, can I ask you a question?" I said a few minutes after we boarded the streetcar, taking a seat at the back. His attention on the view outside Narumi turned to me, startled when I raised an eyebrow at him. "You were looking out the window again weren't you? Is something wrong?"

"I was just checking where we are." Narumi answered but I didn't believe him and it must have shown in my face because he tilted his head to one side, the look oddly attractive. "Alright fine, dollface. I was watching in case that summoner's following us." He admitted and I groaned, taking my hand away from his before I stared out the window too.

"Great now that gives me something else to worry about. Thanks a lot, Narumi." I groaned as I turned my attention back to Narumi who scratched the side of his head looking a tiny bit guilty. "Look as soon as we get to the next stop we should diembark. Fenrir can keep watch and also act as backup. I just wish I had a healer." I told him and Narumi nodded, now looking confused.

Getting off the streetcar I followed Narumi who looked around for a moment to get his barings. "We're in the middle of Ginza-Cho so we should be safe." Narumi told me and I gave him a long look. "Hey lighten up, dollface. We're perfectly....safe?" He muttered as we both felt a strange sensation and I found myself unable to move.

"Ugh...something's taking us into the Dark Realm! Darn it I knew something bad was going to happen!" I growled, silently grateful that I had already released Fenrir but my demon could barely move himself and I grit my teeth.

"Should have kept...my big mouth shut." Narumi growled mostly to himself before darkness swirled around us, dragging us into the Dark Realm.

Time passed and I groaned, opening my eyes to find myself lying on the cold ground. After a struggle I managed to sit up, shaking my head to clear it. "Narumi?" I whispered and he echoed my groan, his eyes fluttering open.

"Dark...Realm, huh?" He asked, sitting up beside me rubbing at the bridge of his nose as I staggeered to my feet. He took my offered hand and once I helped him up he shook his own head, slowly looking around. "Nice." He muttered and I snorted, staring when Fenrir leapt to his side. Not used to seeing Fenrir he jumped and I let out a giggle when he tripped, falling with a loud smack on the ground.

"You are a funny detective." Fenrir growled, nuzzling Narumi who just looked at the wolf demon with both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"More like a defective detective." I responded and that had me laughing despite us being dragged into Dark Ginza-Cho. Though my laughter subsided when we both heard a giggle and I froze, glancing around while Narumi climbed to his feet.

"That wasn't funny, Jean." He complained but I didn't hear him, too busy looking around us for the owner of the laughter. "Jean, did you hear something?"

"Someone's watching us." I whispered and Narumi listened carefully before we all hear the giggle again. This time it seemed to be getting closer and I reached for my summoning tubes until the giggle stopped, replaced by a voice.

"Awww. I just want to play with you." A young girl's voice complained and I searched the area, Fenrir sniffing the air to find her. But she just giggled again and I sighed, my fingers moving from the tubes to the gun hidden in my pocket. Seeing the revolver Narumi raised an eyebrow at me and I looked straight at him.

"It's only if I need it. Can you honestly blame me though?" I asked him and he nodded, scratching his cheek. Distracted he didn't notice but I did and Fenrir growled as something appeared behind my friend. "What demon is that?" I whispered, instantly alert as a demon floated near Narumi's left shoulder a thin smile on her lips.

"Wh...what's behind me?" Narumi stammered, unable or maybe just unwilling to turn his head. At his shoulder the female demon giggle, laying a petite hand on his shoulder.

"Hi there." She laughed and when I raised my revolver she pouted, sticking her tongue out. "Aww I just wanted someone to play with but you're being mean. Maybe I can play with your friend instead."

"Hey don't you hurt him or I'll..." I started and she shrugged, raising a hand and I blinked as a pink light enveloped Narumi. He jerked, his eyes widening though as I'm staring at him unsure his eyes are closing. "What did you do to him, Lilim?" I finally asked but she just smiled at me and with that same smile she waved her hand. It takes a few seconds but then we've returned to Ginza-Cho and I'm relieved if it wasn't for the strange smile and the red cheeks that Narumi's sporting now.

Completely at a loss I just keep staring at him until he headed my way and I can't help smiling back at him, somewhat relieved that Lilim hadn't actually harmed him. But then he pushed me backwards and with a yelp I'm pushed not too gently into the phone booth behind us. Fenrir growled low in his throat, wanting to defend me but also confused as he looked from me to Narumi and back.

By that time Narumi's lips are pinning my own and I find myself fumbling for the door, pulling it open as fast as humanly possible before I yank Narumi inside the door slamming it shut behind a very confused and slightly frightened demon.

Several minutes pass and then the door opened, Fenrir whining softly as Narumi exited the phone booth first hurriedly adjusting his shirt, doing up the first three buttons before he adjusted his tie so it's straight. I followed behind the detective and Fenrir growled at me, eyes narrowed as I quickly try to button up my shirt. Discovering that it's missing the top two buttons I zip my jacket to hide my now damaged shirt, my cheeks a faint red along with the visible red mark on the right side of my neck.

"That was....unexpected." Narumi commented, fixing his derby and I sigh to myself when he doesn't even blush at how close we were a few minutes ago. "At least she didn't harm us." He added and I nearly giggled when I see the faint mark at the base of his throat.

"Be grateful for small mercies I guess." I added with a tiny smile. "Sorry about that, Fenrir but at least Lilim was in a playful mood."

　

 


	7. Chapter 7

"What exactly happened back there, Jean?" Narumi asked as I followed him and I sighed, scratching at my left ear. "Jean?" He repeated.

"Alright already. That demon was Lilim and she used Marin Karin on you." I explained and Narumi at my side raised an eyebrow at me. "It's a kind of charm spell."

"That explains why we ended up in a phone booth together." Narumi teased, a smile on his face that only increased when I blushed. "Hey we're both adults here."

"Speak for yourself, Shouhei." I shot back though I couldn't help a tiny smile creeping onto my lips. It was at that moment I heard a faint rumble and Narumi chuckled as my cheeks burned. "So I'm hungry so what?" I grumbled, arms crossed against my chest.

"Then let's get you something to eat. You must have worked up an appetite." Narumi answered and I nodded before I realized just what he was refering to. Shaking my head in annoyance I started to hurry ahead and Narumi grinned moving quickly to catch up with me.

"I swear ever since I came to the Capital I've had the worse luck." I commented as I picked at my fried rice and egg noodles. Seeing Narumi hesitate with his fork close to his mouth made me smile. "Did I say something weird?"

"You just made me remember King Abaddon." Narumi replied, returning his attention to his own meal of spaggetti and I frowned until he swallowed a mouthful. "It's a long story, Jean." He added with a smile and I nodded, returning my attention to the meal in front of me. We ate in silence for a while and I couldn't help turning my head from time to time, glancing from our spot near the front of the restarunt to stare out the window.

"Jean, is the meal okay?" Narumi's voice jogged me out of my daydream and I turned back to see him staring at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah it's great. Sorry I was miles away." I apologized and Narumi nodded, watching as I resumed eating my meal. It was delicious and I leant back against my chair, watching with a smile as Narumi lit a cigarette.

"What happened before with that demon? Lilim was it?" Narumi asked and the question was so sudden I blinked, coughing as my cheeks turned a faint shade of red.

"Do you need to bring that up? Anyway she charmed you and you forced yourself on me." I replied and Narumi chuckled, waving the smoke from his cigarette away from my face when it drifted my way.

"I didn't hear you complaining and besides you're the one who opened the phone booth so you knew what was going to happen." Narumi answered, a slow smile creeping onto his lips when I snorted at him.

"Whatever. Oh and by the way you owe me a new shirt." I told him and he raised an eyebrow until I casually opened my jacket to reveal my shirt and he blinked, noting the top two buttons had been torn off. "You did that by the way. Got a little carried away, Shouhei." I scolded though I did have the smallest of smiles on my face when he blushed this time.

"Can you blame me?" Narumi said and I shrugged, pushing my plate towards the middle of the table. As I did I can feel a strange sensation, like someone's watching me and I turned my head towards the window in time to catch a glimpse of something looking directky at me. I nearly upended the table as I leapt to my feet and despite Narumi's protests I raced for the door.

Narumi quickly paid for both meals but by the time he raced outside I was already gone and I groaned, shaking his head. "Now where have you gone, Jean?" He muttered, looking around the area.

"Hang on!" I called out as I chased the darting figure through a crowd of people, dodging them when they didn't move out of my way. "Sorry! Sorry!" I yelled after hearing a few very rude remarks. Even though it only took a few seconds to move through the crowd but it was enough time for my prey to escape and I muttered under my breath, remembering Fenrir too late.

"Jean!" Narumi called out and I turned my head slightly to see the detective hurrying my way, a little out of breath. "Wait up." He added and I sighed, arms crossed against my chest while I waited for him to catch his breath.

"Sorry but I need to find whoever was watching us." I told him and Narumi shook his head, actually looking annoyed. "What?"

"You just raced off without telling me where you were going. Besides that who are you chasing? I didn't see anyone." Narumi answered and I raised an eyebrow at him, a little frustrated at him.

"There was someone watching us while we were eating lunch, Narumi. I'm not joking." I protested, crossing my arms against my chest when he didn't respond. "You don't believe me do you?" I asked and Narumi opened his mouth, his mind working on an answer.

"It's not that, Jean. If it was a demon I can't see them remember?" Narumi finally answered and I gave him a tiny nod, feeling a little embarrassed. Fiddling with one of the remaining buttons on my shirt helped me avoid looking the detective directly in the face.

Though Narumi must have sensed something was wrong when I felt his hand cover mine and I looked up to find him smiling at me. "Jean, do you want to head back to the agency?" He suggested and I gave him a grateful smile, trying not to show just how eager I was.

With a grin he started to head toward the nearest streetcar stop, his hand still clutching mine. For once I allowed him to take the lead and as we climbed inside the streetcar after it pulled up I let out a breath, hoping that nothing happened to us on the trip back. I didn't relax until I saw the sign outside Narumi's agency though when Narumi's hand left mine I paused at the door, my eyes darting around the area until I saw Narumi produce a key fron his jacket pocket.

With a low click he unlocked the door, pocketing the key before he turned his attention to me to see me breathing a little quicker. "Jean, what's wrong?" Narumi asked and after I took a deep, shaky breath I nodded my head towards the door. "Did you think something was wrong? Jean, I was just unlocking the front door." He sighed and I lowered my head, cheeks burning until he reached over giving my left shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Yeah so I panicked for nothing. Great work, Jean." I scolded myself and Narumi actually chuckled, his hand moving to mine before he tugged me towards the door.

A few minutes later I found myself sitting on the couch and with a grimace I watched as Narumi carefully unwrapped my bandages. "Just relax, okay?" Narumi told me, exposing my leg and I snorted at him. "Huh...looks like it's healing though I think your leg could use some ointment. Stay here I'll be right back." Narumi told me, rising from his spot on the floor in front of the couch before he set off for the cupboard beyond the office.

While I waited I carefully pulled one of my summoning tubes from my pocket and with a few whispered words, Fenrir appeared in a flash of green light. Shaking his head he stepped forward and I reached out, gently rubbing the fur on the back of his neck.

"Jean, what happened?" He growled softly when I gazed towards the front door with a frown on my face. Getting no answer he nudged my uninjured leg until my focus returned to him.

"I thought we were being followed while Narumi and I were eating. But I couldn't see anyone so I might have been seeing things. Guess I'm just a little on edge because of what happened earlier." I told him and he growled softly giving my leg a nuzzle.

"Sorry it took me a while. I really need to clean out that cupboard." Narumi called, walking through the doorway and I gave him a faint smile when he knelt in front of me. "Now let's see that leg."

A few minutes later I rested my leg on the couch while Narumi cleaned the cap of the ointment, setting on the table before he returned his attention to me. "So how does your leg feel? Oh and your eye." Narumi asked and I gave him a wider smile ignoring the urge to scratch at the bandage. "That good huh?" He grinned and I nodded, reaching out to stroke Fenrir's head.

"Great thanks. Sorry if I've been a little angry recently. With Lilim running loose and my repeated run ins with Haruki...." I trailed off with a one-armed shrug my cheeks glowing when Narumi reached out, entwining his fingers through my own.

"Jean, you really need to relax more." Narumi told me and I tilted my head to one side when he moved closer. "If you're open to a suggestion I have an idea."

"What exactly did you have in mind, Narumi?" I asked and he sniggered seeing how red my face was. "Okay why are you laughing at me?"

"Actually I was going to suggest you could take a nap or read that book a little more. Geeze, dollface what did you think I meant?" Narumi teased and I coughed rubbing at my only good eye while he grinned. "Now that you mention it since we're alone right now..." He muttered and my eye widened when he gently pushed me down onto the couch. After he leant down and the tip of his nose brushed mine I giggled reaching up before I drapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Fenrir observed his summoner making out with her friend for a few moments then he snorted, resting his head on his paws before he closed his eyes.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I ask you a question, Narumi?" I muttered and Narumi raised his head, giving me a stare that I echoed. "Yeah I know now's not the best time but I need to ask."

"Right now?" Narumi asked and I gave him a faint smile when he leant over to kiss my left cheek. "Wouldn't you rather keep doing what we're doing and talk later?"

"Narumi, I'm being serious here." I answered after a pause slightly annoyed even though Narumi was kissing the base of my throat. Sighing, Narumi lifted his head and with an eyebrow raised he gave me a nod.

"Okay what's on your mind?" He said and I raised my left eyebrow at him, nodding my head at him and with a head shake he climbed off me. "Is it about Raidou and Gouto walking in? I can always lock the door." He suggested and I snorted at that shaking my head before I raised myself up by my elbows.

"It's about us and...don't give me that look." I grumbled when Narumi's eyebrows shot up. "All I wanted to know is if you want to spend time with me, not just making out with me." I whispered, arms crossed against my chest as I waited for Narumi's response.

"Give me a few minutes to make us both coffees." Narumi suggested and I tilted my head to the right, chewing my lower lip before I gave him a tiny nod. He leaves the office heading for the small kitchen and once he's gone from sight Fenrir raises his head, letting out a loud yawn.

"You care about him don't you?" Fenrir muttered and I blinked as he climbed to his feet, shaking his head.

"Sorry nearly forgot you were there. Yeah I did care about him but....I'm not sure if we should be getting this close. I mean I want to but I'm afraid." I told him, stroking the giant wolf's fur not knowing that Narumi had just reentered the room with two coffee cups in his hands. The moment he heard me talking to my demon he frowned, watching as I sighed to myself.

So Jean's afraid of me? Maybe I should just back off if she doesn't want to be with me then.

Shaking his head, Narumi silently crossed the room and I looked up to see him standing over me, a tiny smile on his face. As I took one cup from his hand a slight frown crossed his features just for a moment but I still caught it.

"Narumi, is something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head at me, moving to the couch even when I shifted over to make a spot for him. A little hurt I watched him sit behind his desk blowing on the cup before he took a sip.

"Nothing's wrong, Jean." Narumi answered and I tilted my head at him, my one eye searching his face to catch a lie. Noticing me staring at him he avoided my eye and I shook my head, giving him a quick smile before I blew on my own coffee.

Eventually we heard footsteps and I looked towards the front door of the room to see Raidou and Gouto, the latter's tail swishing back and forth. "Any luck?" I asked them, keeping my gaze on the summoner and his mentor so Narumi couldn't see me blinking rapidly but Fenrir saw the look, giving the hand dangling off the couch a nuzzle.

"We didn't find Haruki but we know someone who might. The only problem is where to find him." Gouto told us and I raised an eyebrow at the cat who gave me a smile.

"Who exactly?" I asked immediately hearing a low chuckle and I turned to see an older man stepping into the office, his eyes searching the room before they fell on me.

"Is this the summoner you wanted me to help?" He asked and I frowned at the way his eyes travelled my body before those same eyes fixed their gaze on mine. "I am Grigori Rasputin and I am a summoner such as yourself."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Narumi muttered, returning his attention back to his coffee. Confused at his sudden change in attitude I opened my mouth to ask him something before Gouto interrupted.

"Rasputin needs as much information as you have about Haruki." He said and I sighed, getting comfortable on the couch before I told the older summoner as much as I could remember about the monster that took on human form. When I reached the part of my story where I had nearly slash myself open with a blade I didn't even remember picking up I paused but Gouto insisted and with a growl and a glare aimed at the former summoner turned cat I continued.

I finished with a slight frown on my face and even Narumi glanced at me, his own mind replying the image of his friend with a blade near her throat, her eyes barely focused as she raised it.

If I hadn't shouted at her would she have actually...no, not a good idea to think that. Jean's tough and she wouldnt go that far just because of a bad headache.

"Hmm...that is interesting. I will look into this." Rasputin and I raised an eyebrow at him as he started to walk towards the door, strolling really.

"Is that it? You're going to just look around the streets for him? Don't you think I've tried that already?" I growled and Rasputin just chuckled, gazing at me long enough to make me slightly uncomfortable.

"That is the best way of drawing out someone. By pretending you're just going for a walk though my demons will keep their eyes out also." Rasputin answered and before my eyes he left the building leaving me confused and a little annoyed.

"Hmph. That was a waste of time. He spent more time looking me over than finding our summoner." I complained as I leant back, Fenrir nodding his head in agreement. "Good luck out there but I doubt we'll just fall over him."

"I know what you mean, Jean. He can be a pain but he is a powerful summoner. Still maybe I'll take his advice and do my own footwork. Will you be alright here?" Raidou admitted and I gave him a nod, putting on a smile I didn't feel. Once he and Gouto left I sighed, staring up at the ceiling until Narumi cleared his throat and I turned my attention to him.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked and I shook my head, a tiny smile on my lips which faded as soon as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Jean, he is acting strange. For a human anyway." Fenrir pointed out and I nodded at him, giving the giant wolf a scratch between his ears.

"I thought he cared about me but suddenly he seems kind of cold. I wonder what I did wrong?" I muttered not expecting Narumi to hear every word. With a head shake Narumi resumed making his coffee not even noticing when I curled up on the couch.

"Shouhei, is something the matter?" I asked the very next morning, sighing again when Narumi turned his attention back to a stack of papers sitting on his desk. Resisting the urge to shove them onto the floor I wandered over and with a low growl I smacked my open palm onto the desk, making the detective jump.

"Geeze, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Narumi muttered as he righted the papers he had just started to organize.

"At least now you're paying some attention to me. Ever since Rasputin showed up yesterday you've been a little cold towards me." I answered and when he raised an eyebrow I crossed my arms. "Since then you've avoiding looking me in the eyes and when I try to have a conversation with you...see, this is what I'm talking about." I complained when he snorted at me, rising from the table with the now careful organized papers under his left arm. He stepped past me and with an eyeroll I followed at his heels, nearly plowing into him when he stopped.

"How is getting some fresh air a silly reason to leave the agency, Jean?" Narumi asked, looking directly at me to see me staring back.

"Do you realize how badly it hurts when you go from making out with me to being so cold all in a few hours? I thought you cared about me but I guess I was wrong. I never should have come back here if I knew that you didn't want me here." Turning around I hurriedly wiped at my teary eyes while Narumi stared at me with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Jean, I didn't mean to upset you." Narumi told me but I just shook my head, taking several steps towards the bag Raidou had brought back not long after I got back to Tsukodo-Cho.

As quickly as he could Narumi knelt, dropping the papers in a pile near the set of boxes he kept his files in before he ran after me. I was just reaching for my bag when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I turned my head slightly, eyes bright with tears to find Narumi standing me. "Jean, wait a minute. I never said I didn't want you here." He protested when I tried to shake him off, eyes narrowed at him.

"Let go of me, Shouhei. At least give me enough time to pack. That's all I ask." I growled, eyes still leaking tears but he shook his head. Without realizing it I had a glass tube in my hand and Narumi relaxed his grip, eyes widening as I raised it towards the detective. "I said back off." I snapped at him and he quickly stumbled back, looking from the summoning tube and back again in the space of a few seconds.

"Hey I said I was sorry." Narumi's voice snapped me back to reality and I let out a shaking breath, shoulders quivering. "Come inside and I'll make you a coffee." He offered and I gave a weak laugh, pocketing the tube before I took the hand that he offered.

"That's your answer to everything, Shouhei." I muttered though I let him lead me back into his office.

A few minutes later I crossed and uncrossed my legs on the couch, sipping at the coffee Narumi had made for me. "You wanted an explanation and so here it is." Narumi started and I looked up to see him standing over me, his own coffee cup held in his left hand. "After you left the last time I thought..." He trailed off, scratching at the side of his cheek for a moment. "Well I thought you'd leave again."

"Narumi, I came back to see you. Everyone else too but...mainly you. But it wasn't a split second decision. It took Fenrir weeks to convince me to go and find you again. Then a few more days to relearn the Ritual of entry. Plus the trip from the Dark Realm to here took a few more hours." I admitted, wondering if the warm feeling I felt in my cheeks was due to the coffee.

Seeing his eyes widen I giggled, taking another sip of the warm coffee as I tried to get my thoughts together. But that proved very difficult when Narumi set down his own coffee on the desk and after gently removing the cup from my hand, set it down beside his.

"I've been waiting for one of us to say that. Glad it was you, dollface." Narumi whispered, taking my by the hand and I yelped as I was pulled up off the couch and into a crushing hug. I let out a cough and Narumi relaxed his grip somewhat, not freeing me but not leaving me unable to breathe.

"Are all men this stubborn or is it just you?" I asked and Narumi shifted back a step to see me with both eyebrows lowered. "I thought you didn't like having me here." I complained and he actually laughed, leaving me confused until one of his arms moved from my back. The moment he cupped my chin I found myself feeling slightly lightheaded especially he pulled my mouth forward, leaving both of us equally breathless with the kiss that followed.

Narumi's cheeks are red, that's the first thing that I noticed after the mind-blowing kiss. Though the ones that followed afterwards are a bit more heated especially the one that Narumi leaves on the tip of my left earlobe.

"Narumi, we...can't. What if Raidou or Tae walk in and see us?" I protested though the groan that makes my throat vibrate left Narumi wondering if I really care about them being seen.

"Jean, once they hear you making all that noise they'll clear out. Trust me." Narumi answered before he knelt in front of me and I can barely believe it when he pushes back my shirt to expose the pale skin of my stomach. "You can trust me." I nearly forget to breathe when Narumi's lips press against my bare stomach and when I begin to think it can't get any better his warm tongue darts into my navel and I leant back, gasping a little as he starts to tongue my navel.

"Wh...whoa." I mumbled and Narumi just grinned briefly, pushing me back against the desk before he resumed his attack. In a few minutes my shirt's wide open and my cheeks are as red as my underwear as Narumi's eyes travel up and down my body eventually resting on my bra. "Hey I'm not sure if..." I stammered as his fingers move towards the clasp of my underwear.

"Jean, if you're nervous I can stop." Narumi answered and I open my mouth to respond not realizing he's just teasing me until he crushes my lips with his own. When we both come up to take a breath I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled.

"Not so nervous now huh?" Narumi teased and I give him the best glare I can, a silly grin on my face as his eyes stare into mine. Both distracted by the other we miss the lithe form of a demon as it casually flies into the building via the open window. As soon as it sees us a faint smile crosses her lips before she heads straight for us and I barely register that I've seen this demon before before she raises a small hand and in a flash a pink light engulfs Narumi.

"What are you doing, Jean?" Narumi asked only to feel an odd sensation in his lower stomach and I blink at him as his cheeks flush. "Is that...did you just summon..." He mumbled and I try to shake my head while Lilim grins at the pair of us, Narumi now panting a little before the female demon uses what my mind finally registers is a charm spell.

This time the spell catches us both and Narumi's hand latches onto the back of my shirt, his other hand grasping my chin. I give a weak gasp then he's kissing me, no finesse or gentleness just need instead.

I'm barely even aware that Lilim's still present but her girlish giggle tips me off and I manage to shift away enough from Narumi to narrow my eyes at the petite demon before Narumi reaches for my hand and with a flushed face his arms find my waist and he's turning me around. In a heartbeat I find myself looking towards the window at the back of the wall behind the desk, my heart beating faster once I realize that we've gone from arguing to making out in a space of a few minutes.

Then I purr, the noise making my throat vibrate, when Narumi's hands carefully rub my sides before he deftly removes my shirt. Tossing it behind him Narumi steps even closer and with a smirk Narumi's lips move to my bare back.

When he nips at my right shoulder it makes me yelp from the sudden pain. "Oww that stings, Shouhei. Cut it out." I growl at him but he just chuckles from somewhere behind me and I twist my head enough to see him kneeling there.

"Don't worry about that, Jean. I'll make you forget about it soon." Narumi whispers and I freeze as I feel his tongue brush my shoulder. As he lightly sucks on the mark I feel myself relaxing and pretty soon I tilt my head back, groaning a little as a warm and very pleasant sensation fills my stomach.

"Gods that feels good." I manage to groan and that causes Narumi to increase the pace of his mouth. I find myself gripping the desk hard, my fingers going white as Narumi's mouth moves further down my back. I freeze then when I feel his open palms resting on my backside, his fingers gently rubbing circles. "I'm...not so sure we should be...." I whisper and Narumi grins at the flush spreading across my exposed skin.

"Jean, if you don't want to do this I won't push you." Narumi answers still gently rubbing slow circles but as I try to come up with a good reason to stop he unzips my pants. Then I have to bite back a low moan as his hand slids into my pants. Chuckling softly at the look of pleasure on my face, Narumi starts to palm the front of my underwear and I don't fight the urge to buck my crotch against his hand panting softly as I do.

"Not giving me much of a choice. Never knew your hands felt this good." I stammer, arching my body to meet his hand. With my mouth inches from his Narumi opens his mouth and I shudder as his tongue darts in.

His tongue slides in and out of my mouth as Narumi puts a little more pressure into rubbing his open palm against my crotch. Eventually his tongue leaves my mouth, both of us panting heavily. Still feeling the aftereffects of Lilith's spell I grasp Narumi shirt and without a second thought I start to unbutton it.

I'm a little shocked at myself but the feeling of his hands on me convinces me that I want to take this even further, to see just how far we can go while we're both alone. I only manage to undo one button of his shirt before I find my voice, though it's more like a series of grunts and pants with Narumi gripping the desk hard, his body bucking against mine. Even after the charm spell completely wears off I can't stop myself from arching my backside against Narumi.

Though I soon realize that if we're going even further I need something and I managed to groan something, still grinding against Narumi.

"What, right now?" He asks, barely even glancing at the bag on the couch before his eyes find mine again.

"It's for...what we're doing." I try to explain and after a very long pause, both of his eyes looking squarely at me, he just shakes his head. "Please tell me you know what it is." I growl and he laughs, releasing his tight grip on me before he moves quickly over to the couch where I last left my bag. After a quick search he comes up with a small foil packet and I would be blushing if my face wasn't already red.

"Is this really that important?" Narumi asked, moving quickly back to me as I straighten to stretch my back a little. "Heh I'm just kidding, dollface. I know exactly what this is." He added and I roll my eyes at him, unable to believe he's making a joke at my expense.

"Do you see me laughing now?" Narumi asks and I have to bite my lower lip to keep the loud moan from escaping as he pins me against the desk though this time we're face to face. Giving me that same smirk he reaches down and I gasp slightly, feeling one of his hands cup my backside. "Just relax, dollface. You're not used to this are you?" Narumi chuckles and I growl under my breath, hoping he can't hear my rapid heartbeat.

"Whatever gave you that idea idiot?" I snap back and he smiles, leaning in. The kiss makes my heart beat faster and it also keeps me from moving, which Narumi had counted on. This time he lifts me into his arms and I loosely wrap my arms around his neck, his lips brushing the base of my throat.

With his hands cupping my backside Narumi periodically gives my cheeks a squeeze as he kisses every square inch of my throat and neck, one hand moving from my backside to the waistband of my pants. He slips them down and I don't even hesitate when I step out of them, silently wishing he'd hurry up. Then he reaches for the waist band of my underwear and I start to breathe a little heavier, enjoying his lips and his hands.

"Jean? Narumi? Are you two still here?" Raidou's voice calls from the hallway and we both freeze, my eyes going wide in shock this time as Narumi's eyes dart to the door leading into his office. Both blusing heavily we quickly untangle ourselves and I hurriedly grab my shirt, pulling it on before the door can swing open.

With no time to redress properly I'm racing for the bathroom, still trying to button my shirt. With my back turned I didn't see the quick grin Narumi gave me as I disappeared out the door but I did hear a faint laugh before I reached the bathroom. Darting in I quickly closed the door, leaning against it slightly out of breath though with a tiny smile curling my lips.

"Was that Jean just now?" Raidou asked, Gouto leaping onto the desk and Narumi just smiled.

"I don't know what that was about." Narumi answered, shooing the cat who was peering at the scratch marks on his desk. "She must have really needed the bathroom." He added and Gouto fixed him with a stare, glancing at Raidou with a slight feline smile.

"From the scratches on Narumi's desk I doubt that's what happened. They look almost like fingernail marks and since Jean has long fingernails...something happened in here. The discarded pants give it away" He told Raidou and the summoner tilted his head to his left, looking at Narumi who had turned his attention back to the door leading to the bathroom.

Still lying discarded on the floor are my pants and Raidou gives his mentor a brief but tiny smile. Gouto rolling his eyes at Narumi who remains oblivious.

"Is Jean alright?" Raidou asked and Narumi turned his head slightly back, shrugging. Noting that his attention was focused squarely on the door Gouto rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Judging by the fact that Narumi seems to be more interested in that door than us I think we should leave." Gouto suggested as Narumi started for the door, whistling a little.

"I should be getting back to the Nameless shrine. If everything's okay of course." Raidou asked and Narumi paused, giving him a grin. Shaking his head with a smile of his own, Raidou left with Gouto close at his heels. But as they left Gouto couldn't help giving the older detective a slow shake of his head.

Still whistling, Narumi headed for the bathroom as I stepped away from the door.

Did we nearly....wow. I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted.

"Jean, are you alright in there?" Narumi called from just outside the door and I jumped, staring as he quietly cracked open the door. "In case you're wondering they're both gone." He added with a smirk and I moved back even further as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I asked, not expecting Narumi to step close enough to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Now that we're alone," Narumi whispered, the door clicking shut behind him, "I was wondering if you would like to continue what we started before Raidou and Gouto interrupted is?" He asked though by this stage he had his arms wrapped around my neck and since I was backed against the wall I didn't really have a choice. Then I see the packet between his fingers and I relax, knowing that we're perfectly fine.

Not that I minded when he lowered his mouth towards my throat and I sighed, eyes briefly closing as his sucked on my bare skin. "I...wouldn't mind..." I began and he smiled, his teeth nibbling at my throat as one of his hand shifted towards my stomach. Since I hadn't managed to rebutton my shirt it took only a few seconds for Narumi to remove it and as his fingers brushed the clasp keeping my bra together I leant my head back.

With half-closed eyes I can see Narumi staring at my now naked breasts. Noting the tiny smile on his face I give him one in return, my throat vibrating with a groan when the tip of one of his fingers lightly brushed my left breast. "If you're sure..." Narumi trailed off with an smirk when I arched my back, giving him an even better view of my breasts.

"I'm very sure." I whispered and that's when Narumi knelt in front of me, making me stare. I opened my mouth to ask until he deftly licks the left nipple and I shudder, my hands reaching out to grasp his shoulders. I mumbled something and he just sniggers, his tongue curling around the nipple now and when he began to suck on it, one arm curled around my waist to keep his balance, I begin to moan.

As the sounds of his lips on my bare skin fill the room, along with loud panting, I close my eyes not even seeing him take his mouth away after a few very long minutes before he switches to give the left nipple the same attention. I'm perfectly content to let him to give my breasts his full and undivided attention and as I tilt my head back I can feel his lips and his mouth making my skin flush a bright pink. I can hear my own heavy breathing as Narumi's mouth pleasures my skin and it feel so wonderful I groan aloud.

Though I soon realize he has even more planned when his mouth starts to move further south and then I feel his lips brushing light kisses down my belly and then my thighs, the warmth in the belly growing as well as an ache that makes my hips buck.

The second I feel his index finger slide deep into my backside, just below the curve of my spine I whine and Narumi raises his head for a moment, watching with that same smirk at the way my face's flushed and the breathy pant of air as I whisper his name. Then his face moves close and I nearly lose the ability to breathe as his tongue invades my body next. I can't even move an inch as he deftly and expertly explores my body with just his tongue, finding spots inside me that leave me shuddering.

It isn't until I give a weak moan that Narumi lightly trails his tongue along the inside of my thigh before he removes his fingers from inside me, looking up to see my head back against the cold wall. When I can breathe again I watch as Narumi straightens, his breathing a little quicker. My eyes travel downwards as he stands over me and then I'm looking away slightly, having seen just why he looks so flushed.

"You're allowed to look, Jean. Guess you're not the only one enjoying themselves." Narumi teases and I can't help it, glancing down for another look before I can stop myself. "You've never gone this far before?" He asked and I lowered my head slightly so I was staring at his chest instead.

"Not with any of my boyfriends. I...never wanted to...go this far with any of them. Look before you ask I know how sex works I've just...never done it before. Feel kind of silly now that I think about it." I stammer and he tilts his head to one side, giving me a slow smile before he reaches for one of my hands. His fingers brush my own before he holds my hand.

"Jean, it's not that big a deal." Narumi whispers, slowly lowering my hand just past his stomach a low throaty groan escaping his lips when my hand comes into contact with his lower half. "Narumi, what....do I do?" I ask, feeling very nervous and Narumi just nods.

Carefully he moves my hand up and down and after a moment I begin to understand. Giving him a quick look I unzip his pants and he steps out of them, noting with a smile of his own as my eyes travel downwards of their own accord. My cheeks hot I can't help being a little impressed and Narumi chuckles softly, noting that I seem much more relaxed now.

"You don't need to overthink this okay? Just go with what feels good to you." Narumi mumbles and I let out a breath, stepping forward as I decided what to do.

At first I can't help feeling a little nervous and Narumi gives me a tiny smile to reassure me, kneeling before removing his underwear in one swift motion then he straightens meeting my eyes. While I'm gathering myself I don't notice Narumi lean over slightly and after a struggle he straightens.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I reach down before I grasp his erection in one hand. He grimaces and I loosen my hold, running my hand up and down exactly like he showed me.

It isn't until Narumi tilts his head back, his eyes half closed, that I smile increasing the pace of my hand using my other hand to grip his shoulder. He lets out a low moan and I grin stroking him faster and faster while him jerks in my grip, his hips bucking in time with my strokes. "That's it...you're perfect...uhh...wait slow down a little." Narumi begs but I don't even hear him too focused on what I'm doing. Narumi's eyes rest on my face as I increase my hand movements and he tilts his head back, groaning at the warm feeling flowing through his belly. "Oh...so good..."

Pretty soon Narumi can't even form words and as he starts to moan even louder I give him a tiny smirk, surprised but also secretly pleased at my own skills. So focused on my strokes I don't even realize Narumi's at his limit until he gives a sudden cry, something warm rushing past my fingers as he bucks against my hand.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." I whisper as I quickly release him and Narumi lifts his head, breathing a little unsteadily. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask him but he just shakes his head, moving close enough to kiss my right cheek.

"You were pretty good for a first timer. Besides you're allowed to relax and make mistakes. That's the point of your first time." He tells me and I frown, very confused until he kisses my mouth. Then he cups my backside, still kissing me and I lift my right leg off the floor so it rests against his hips. Narumi pauses looking directly into my eyes before he wraps an arm around my waist to keep me upright, his other hand drapped around my neck. "It hurts the first time." He warns and I manage a weak cough, feeling his lips brush a kiss at the base of my throat.

Narumi helps me balance myself by wrapping my right leg around his waist, intentionally brushing the curve of my backside with an open palm and with a nod from me he pushes into me.

I can feel him slide into me, centermeter by centermeter and it does hurt a little but the knowledge it's him entering me makes me forget about the pain. It takes longer than I'd like to admit before I know what I should do but by then it doesn't matter especially when Narumi slides out of me, turning me around so I'm facing the wall this time before he lightly pushes my legs apart, making me groan even louder when he slides into me from the back this time.

I can feel his fingernails as they bite into the flesh of my backside but due to his strokes and mine I barely even notice, not even when his fingernail accidently scratches my skin, drawing a thin trickle of blood.

I turn my head to the left and Narumi's mouth finds mine, our groans muffled as we move together. Narumi uses the strength in his legs to push himself even further into me and it hurts a little but I'm too focused on his tongue when it slips from my mouth. Tonguing my ear, Narumi is barely aware of anything except my cries of pleasure and his muffled pants but he feels my body shudder and as I whimper I grip onto him afraid I'll fall when my legs tremble.

But Narumi holds me tight, his climax hitting less than a minute later. It's a struggle but he keeps us both upright even after his body stops shaking. Then he leans in giving my shoulder a warm kiss, making me turn my head slightly.

"That....was something." I mumble and he cocks an eyebrow at me until I understand why and I snort. "Amazing." I add and he grins, turning me around.

We spend a while just kissing, one of Narumi's arms drapped lightly around my waist while one of mine's around his stomach. Then something snaps me out of my daze and I blink at him.

"Something wrong, Jean?" Narumi asks and I brush my forehead, looking slightly uncomfortable until something occurs to me and I begin to giggle catching him off-guard.

"Forgot...about the condom." I mumble and he blinks as I keep giggling. "But...I'm on birth control so...it's fine." I explain and he just gives me an eyebrow raise in confusion.

"Jean, I'm wearing a condom. I think someone was enjoying themselves too much to notice that little detail." Narumi points out and I grin. Leaning in Narumi gives my lips a brush with his own before he reaches past me and I yelp when I feel cold water soak my naked body.

"Sorry, sorry!" Narumi stammers as I splutter, shivering from the cold water until he finally adjusts it and I breathe when I feel warm water moving down my chest and back. "That's better isn't it?" He asks and I give him a tiny smirk, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck again.

This time I start kissing him and he blinks before his eyes close and he kisses me back. The heat I soon feel has nothing to do with the warm water washing over us and everything to do with the feeling of Narumi's mouth on mine. After a long and very relaxing shower Narumi dried himself off, wrapping the still damp towel around his waist before he playfully grabbed the dry towel from my fingers.

Despite my protests I let him dry me off, stifling a yawn as I watched with half-closed eyelids. Noticing this Narumi smiled and after finishing wiping the water from me he wrapped the towel around my body. "I think someone could use a nap." He teased and I raised my drooping head, fixing him with two narrowed eyes. Though when I tried to cross my arms against my chest the effect left him grinning.

"I'm wide awake, Shouhei. Just give me a minute okay?" I muttered, my hands reaching up towards his towel only to see and feel my legs tremble. Narumi rushed to catch me and I yelped when he lifted me into his arms, ignoring my muttered curse. "Put me down." I growled but he just laughed, carrying me towards the bathroom door.

Kicking it open, wincing a little at the same time I did, Narumi carried me towards one of the bedrooms set into the back of the office. As he did I realized that I'd never taken a step into any of the bedrooms before. Not that I had any reason to.

"Something wrong, Jean?" Narumi's voice jogged me out of my thoughts and I shook my head, looking up to see him staring directly at my face. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked and I just smiled at him. Reassured he resumed headed for what I assumed was his own bedroom.

Now lying on his futon that smells faintly of cigarettes and his colonge I sighed as Narumi looked down at me with that same self-satisfied smirk on his face. Resting on one elbow he leant over giving my forehead a brush with his lips before he stared at my face. "Feeling better?" He asked and I grinned at him, cupping his chin after a moment before I pushed myself up on one elbow.

"Yeah but my backside's a little sore. Not for the reasons you think it is, Shouhei." I mutter and he laughs, leaning over to take a closer look. "It's just a scratch." I assure him but Narumi just blinks before he moves closer. With his head near my backside I cock an eyebrow at him, curious until I feel his warm tongue slide over the scratch and I can't help a groan.

"I'm just nursing the wound." Narumi points out, trying to act serious though he does have a faint smile on his lips when he speaks. Leaning back down his tongue moves across it and I bite my lower lip, not wanting him to know how good his mouth feels. It works until I can feel Narumi's mouth on my backside now and I give up pretending I don't feel anything.

"Keep doing that." I can hear myself beg and Narumi smiles to himself, his mouth sucking at my bare skin until my heavy breathing drowns out anything else. It isn't until I close my eyes still panting softly that Narumi's mouth shifts before he gives the gap between my cheeks an almost casual lick and I shudder. "You are amazing." I mumble and Narumi chuckles, raising himself up by his elbows before I feel his body cover my own. Now skin to skin I feel myself shudder and Narumi chuckles again, slowly moving his crotch against mine, leaving me groaning and slightly frustrated.

"I thought you were tired, Jean." Narumi asks and I raise an eyebrow as he slides in, withdrawing before I can react. "Don't you want to rest?" He teases and I growl as his obvious erection slides across my bare skin. With a smirk, Narumi slides in deeper this time before he gently slides out.

"How can I when you...keep...doing that? Oh...fuck." I moan when he slides into me though this time he doesn't withdraw, keeping his weight on me instead. "Narumi, stop it. If you keep this up I won't be able to stop myself."

"Stop what? I'm just using my body heat to keep you warm. Nothing else." Narumi answers though I can feel his breath on my neck and due to how fast he's breathing now I can tell he's just as ready as I am to make love again. Growling under my breath I arch my back and Narumi jerks, moaning before he can stop himself. Then he blinks and with a smirk he grips the futon, moving forward and I groan keeping a firm grip on the futon as Narumi thrusts into me.

Eventually we end up tangled in the blanket, both panting heavily after an intense lovemaking session and despite his earlier teasing I curl into Narumi's chest, the top of my head brushing his chin as I fight the urge to sleep. "I could sleep for a day right now." I mumbled and Narumi chuckles, gently tugging me into his arms. "But it's...worth it."

"More like a week. For a novice you were amazing, Jean." Narumi admits and I sigh, my eyes now longer able to stay open. Even Narumi silently admits he's just as worn out and he falls asleep still cradling me.

　

　

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Jean, you awake yet?" Narumi mumbled and at his side, still curled up lay Jean. Once he noticed she had her eyes closed he smiled. "Guess not. You get some more rest, dollface. I'll be right back." He whispered, gently untangling himself from the blanket before he covered her with it. Still out she gripped the blanket and he smiled as he straightened, kneeling beside after a moment's thought.

She looks pretty sweet when she's asleep. Hope that black eyes heals itself soon.

Leaning over he brushed a kiss onto the top of her head and she sighed, curling into herself leaving him with a faint smile as he left the room in search of some clean clothes.

Emerging a few minutes later in a pair of pants and a shirt, Narumi headed back to his room to find Jean still asleep though when he walked over to her she cracked open an eye.

"Good afternoon. How are you feeling?" He asked as he knelt beside me and I rubbed at my eyes. His own eyes widened when I sat up and he chuckled as I tilted my head to one side, still half asleep and very confused. Until I looked down and I quickly tugged the blanket up to my neck giving the detective a frown.

"A warning would have been nice, Narumi." I scolded and he just whistled at me, making my cheeks redden. "Hmph." I grumbled and he gave me a smirk leaning close enough to kiss me. Once we broke apart I fixed him with a tiny smile. "Do you know what happened to my clothes?" I asked after a pause and Narumi's smile grew.

"Your pants are in the office and the rest scattered around the bathroom floor." Narumi explained and I blinked at him as he straightened. "Relax, okay? I'll bring them back after they're washed."

"But what'll I wear in the meantime? I'm not walking around naked, Narumi." I replied and he raised an eyebrow when I tugged the blanket tighter around me.

"I'll see what I can do, dollface. You wait here...or you could always wait in the office in that blanket." Narumi suggested, leaving the room before I could respond. Or throw a pillow at him. While I waited I shook my head, still slightly shocked at the events leading up to this morning.

"I can't believe that we went that far so fast. Still I really do care about him and it was kind of nice being together like that so..." I trailed off when I heard giggling and as my eyes darted around the room I saw a familiar figure hovering near the open doorway. "Lilim."

"You two were so cute together until you came into this room anyway. Then you were both kind of loud." Lilim commented and I blushed as I realized she's been watching us the entire time. "Relax, he couldn't see me and you were too busy to notice." She giggled as I coughed.

"It's not right to stare at people while they're being....intimate." I pointed out and she frowned, her head tilted to one side. "You do know what we were doing right?"

"Not really but you seemed to enjoy it." Lilim answered and my cheeks flushed, one hand moving from the blanket before I rubbed at my eyes. "Especially when I used my magic on you both."

"That was you wasn't it? Why did you attack Narumi?" I asked her, making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly before I climbed to my feet. Getting another head tilt I sighed before I beckoned the demon to follow me.

"I was just having some fun. He didn't see me but he definitely felt my spell." She giggled and I rolled my eyes moving quietly down the hallway until I found the bathroom. She followed me inside flying around the room while I moved to the shower, turning the taps until the water was hot enough for me. "What is this place?" She asked and I turned to see her flicking the edge of a clean towel hanging over the towel rack.

"It's a bathroom. You've never seen one before?" I asked and she smiled at me, turning her attention to the cupboard next. "I guess you don't spend a lot of time inside with humans."

"You're the first human whose actually talked to me. Most either can't see me or they ignore me if they do." Lilim sighed, picking up a toothbrush. "It does get kind of lonely." She whispered, turning the brush over in her hands before she set it back.

"That's pretty sad. Hey if you promise you won't cast Marin Karin on Narumi you could always join me. I may not look it but I'm a summoner." I replied and she laughed, making me blink before she flew over to me. I couldn't help giggling when she spun in a quick circle.

"Yay! I'll be your demon!" Lilim answered and I nodded, forgetting about my shower when she started to fly around the room. "Is that guy your boyfriend? He's attractive for a human."

"I guess you could say that. Yeah he is really attractive. Now I'm going to take a shower so could you do me a favor and warn me if Narumi walks in?" I asked Lilim who nodded, flying over to the door. "Thanks, Lilim." I told her before I stepped over to the shower, letting the blanket drop on the floor before I stepped under the showerhead.

After the initial shock of the hot water I sighed, letting the water wash the sweat and the smell of Narumi from my body. Reaching over I grabbed the soap and as I started to soap my body I thought I could smell coffee and I grinned, taking my time so Narumi could finish making breakfast.

Actually lunch now I guess, I thought as I ran the soap over my legs until I winced.

Holding the soap in one hand I craned my head to see several nail marks clearly visible on my backside. "Geeze, what did he do to me?" I complained, being extra careful when I cleared my skin. Though I still winced again making me realize that maybe we should have been a little less intense. "Next time I'll take it easier." I muttered, setting the soap back before I stepped under the water again.

I was so busy enjoying the shower that I missed Lilim calling out to me though when someone stepped close to where I was standing I just about leapt out of my skin, a hand touching my shoulder. "It's just me, Jean." Narumi chuckled as I blinked at him, turning around fully when he raised an eyebrow.

"Please warn me next time." I sighed and he just shrugged, his eyes widening as they travelled my body. "Oh very funny." I snapped at him pulling the shower curtain around me to hide my nakedness not commenting on the fact he was barefoot.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed, Jean. I have seen every inch of you." Narumi teased and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling. He just grinned before he stepped forward and I yelped, my fingers slipping from the curtain when he kissed me. After we broke apart I stared at him, my cheeks red and he just laughed giving me a smirk when I remembered the curtain wasn't covering me anymore.

"Will you stop that? I'm still a little sore because of you." I protested though Narumi's smile just increased as his hands moved to the buttons on his shirt. "Hey now what are you doing?"

"Nothing yet." Narumi answered and I blinked as the last button came free before he hunched over. "Just give me a minute."

"I can see why you like him, summoner." Lilim said and I narrowed my eyes at her. "I called out but you didn't hear me. I don't know why you care though 'cause your heartbeat's quicker." She told me and I opened my mouth to protest until Narumi's mouth covered my own and for the next few minutes I lost track of time and my surroundings. Though after I bumped into the wall of the shower that broke the kiss and I blinked rapidly, noting Narumi's smirk.

"Narumi, I don't know if this is a good idea." I muttered and he just nodded, stepping forward before his hand moved towards my face. Cupping my cheek he gave it a light kiss.

"I just wanted to take a shower, dollface but you were already here. Why, did you have something else in mind?" Narumi teased and I coughed, crossing my arms. "Huh. Even better close up." He said his eyes wandering and I rolled mine once I figured out where his eyes were looking.

"My eyes are up here, Shouhei." I scolded and he just chuckled moving until he was inches from me. "Narumi, I'm still in here in case it slipped your mind."

"Jean, I couldn't not notice you." Narumi whispered, ducking when I tried to push him back and I groaned when he kissed my throat. "I think this shower would be better with two instead of one." He told me and I had to agree especially when he followed up with another kiss before his mouth moved to my throat. "Much better."

Then I couldn't help shuddering as he nibbled and licked my bare throat, one of his hands moving and I jerked when he gave my backside a squeeze.

"You are a pain in the...ugh." I forgot to be annoyed the moment he lifted me into his arms, his tongue slipping into my mouth the second I gasped. I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep myself upright as his tongue explored my mouth his grip on me strong.

"I thought you were sore." Narumi asked once his tongue left my mouth and I snorted, burying my face in his neck. "Though I guess you could just summon a demon to heal you." He added as I nuzzled his neck and he gave me a tiny smile when I raised my head, eyes half closed.

"Don't have a...demon who can heal yet. Not caring though." I mumbled and he just chuckled, giving me another kiss before he gently pushed my legs apart and we both groaned as he started to slide into me. "Oh...that's perfect." I groaned, Narumi leaning in to kiss me but before our mouths were touching we both heard a noise outside.

"Narumi?" We heard Raidou call out and I groaned for another reason entirely as Narumi froze, his body slipping from mine a few seconds later before he turned towards the doorway.

"Oh for the love of...nice timing, Raidou." Narumi grumbled returning his attention to me once he heard a growl. He turned back to see me with my arms cross and he flinched at the glare I was giving him. "Hey not my fault, Jean." He protested but I just snorted at him, eyes still narrowed.

"You know he won't just barge in here so why did you stop?" I complained as Narumi moved from the space of the shower stall to retrieve what little clothing he had on. Watching him bend over to pick up his pants I can't help tilting my head to one side, chewing my lower lip at the sight of his firm backside. "You owe me big time for this you realize." I told him once he straightened, his shirt gripped in one hand.

"Would lunch work for you?" Narumi asked and with a sigh I gave him a nod. Chuckling softly, Narumi slides on his shirt and after buttoning it he moved over to me, a last lingering kiss leaving a warm feeling in my stomach that lingered after Narumi had already left.

"What were you two doing?" Lilim asked and I rubbed at my black eyes, recoiling as soon as I remembered though for once I had good luck. "Jean, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Narumi and I were sharing a shower." I hurriedly explained and she nodded, though I noticed she frowned at the doorway. "Okay so maybe it wasn't really a shower but it wasn't anything else either. Not after Raidou ruined it." I muttered, stepping from the bathroom only to remember I had no clean clothes.

"Do you need something?" Lilim asked and I nodded, watching as she flew over to me. After I pointed to my clothes still strewn across the floor she nodded. "I'll see if I can find clothes for you. Be right back." She giggled at me, flying through the doorway as I stood in front of the shower.

Drying myself off with the towel I wrapped it around myself, humming a little before I sat on the edge of the bath to wait for my newest demon to return.

A few minutes later I heard a yell and I couldn't help a giggle as Lilim reappeared with a handful of clothes and a tiny grin on her lips.

"I think I scared your boyfriend, Jean." She told me and I turned my head to see Narumi running into the bathroom, breathing hard before he saw me sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Are you alright, Jean?" He asked and I nodded, watching with amusement when Lilim dropped the clothes she'd gathered in a pile in front of me. "I hope you summoned a demon, Jean otherwise this office's haunted."

"Calm down, Narumi. Lilim wanted to help so I asked her if she could find me some clean clothes." I explained and he nodded, looking relieved until Lilim picked up a shirt to examine it and I grinned as he jumped back.

"Okay that is just weird." Narumi muttered as the shirt seemed to be floating in midair. "You should have warned me ahead of time."

"First of all you left me here in nothing but a towel." I pointed out and he gave me an awkward smile, kneeling to sort through the clothes. "I can't exactly walk around the building just in a towel. Not that you'd complain I'm sure." I added, giving him an eyeroll when he gave me a smile.

"Now that would be a nice sight. But you're right, Jean so here's something for you to wear." Narumi agreed, handing over the shirt and I took it from him. "It's new in case you're wondering. I kind of bought it for you...before you left but I never did get the chance to give it to you."

"I kind of had to, Narumi. But I'm not going anywhere now." I replied, slipping it on before I realized I wasn't wearing a bra. "Now where did I put it."

"Here." Narumi said and I snorted as he dangled the article of clothing from one finger. "Or you could just...leave it off." He told me and I reached out, snatching it from his hand before he had time to react. "You're no fun." He sighed and I giggled, slipping the bra on before I resumed buttoning up my shirt.

"You didn't say that a few hours ago, Narumi." I replied and Narumi actually blushed making both Lilim and I giggle. "If you can find my pants I'd appreciate it."

"In the office where you last left them." Narumi teased and I sighed, rising from the bathtub before I knelt beside the pile of clothes. Searching through them I found a pair of pants that seemed to be my size before I dropped the towel, getting a blank stare then a whisle as I slipped them on. "Okay since you're dressed I had some good news for you."

"You found Haruki?" I asked and he shook his head, my eyes narrowing in return. "Geeze get my hope's up why don't you?" I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Raidou and Gouto went looking for him but even they couldn't track him down. So I decided that we should go looking for him ourselves." Narumi suggested and I raised both eyebrows. "With your demons and my skills we shouldn't have any trouble bringing him in."

"You know I trust you but...I'm just worried he might see you as a soft target." I sighed and Narumi raised an eyebrow, chewing his bottom lip as I stared at him. "Alright, Shouhei. You know I'll go along with anything if you're with me. Plus I could always sic Fenrir on Haruki if he tries anything."

"Don't forget about me, Jean. I'm always here to help." Lilim put in and I grinned, giving her a nod leaving Narumi a little confused.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Now fully dressed I followed Narumi into his office to find two cups and two plates already set out. Seeing me looking at them Narumi chuckled before he waved towards the table. A little unsure I walked over taking a seat on the couch as Narumi picked up the cups befire headed back into the kitchen, reappearing a few minutes later with both cups steaming. Balanced a little awkwardly on his arms were plates with toast lightly buttered on it and I quickly climbed to my feet, moving to help him in case he dropped something.

"Thanks, dollface. Thought I was going to drop them on the floor." Narumi thanked me, holding onto the cups as he walked over to the couch. Sitting he moved over so I could sit beside him and once I set the plates down he grabbed a piece of toast. "Thought we could use something to eat."

"You thought right, Narumi." I answered, about to take a bite of my own toast until I noticed Lilim hovering next to me. "Something wrong, Lilim?" I asked and she tilted her head to one side indicating the toast in my hand with a tiny hand.

"What is that? Food?" She asked and I nodded, offering it to her to try. "Are you sure?" Another nod from me and she grinned, taking it from my hands. Watching this exchange Narumi raised an eyebrow at me then the floating toast, his expression priceless when it vanished piece by piece.

Swallowing the bite of toast already in his mouth, Narumi turned to me as Lilim did a quick spin. "Okay what exactly was that?" Narumi asked and I grinned as Lilim giggled at my boyfriend.

"That's Lilim. She wanted to try the toast." I explained and he nodded still looking at the spot where the toast had vanished. "Better to take my word for it."

"Okay I guess I will." Narumi finally agreed, finishing his slice before he reached for another just as I did. Having our hands touch made me grin and he smiled at me, Lilim watching on with interest as I pushed the plate closer to him. "No, you first." He said and I giggled at him, taking a slice before he did.

"Aww that was so cute!" Lilim laughed and I felt my cheeks burn as she hovered closer. "Everything except that thing you did in his room."

"Lilim, could you stop mentioning that?" I pleaded, trying to focus on my toast and not her smile. Or Narumi's smile partially hidden by his own lunch though once he finished it he casually wrapped an arm around my waist, a movement that I hadn't even noticed.

Right until I felt a tug and with a tight grip on my lunch I turned my head finding myself now sitting squarely on Narumi's lap. For the detective's credit he continued to eat his own lunch as if nothing had happened and I lowered an eyebrow at him, giving the detective a stare.

"That's pretty funny! Your face right now, Jean." Lilim giggled as I tried to return my attention to grabbing another slice of the toast. Only to find that the grip on my waist had tightened and that made me blink before I turned my head meeting Narumi's eyes. He just grinned back at me not even reacting when I narrowed both of my eyes this time.

"You're not seriously thinking about doing that in here are you?" I asked, barely able to prevent a blush from spreading across my face. Acting completely innocent Narumi continued to eat his toast and I sighed, trying to reach for the toast just out of reach. It wasn't until I felt his warm mouth on the back of my neck that I jumped and Narumi snorted at me, chuckling softly when my head turned enough to glare at him.

With a much redder face I continued to stare with one eyebrow raised at the detective who just smirked at me. "You do realize that Lilim's watching us?" I pointed out and Narumi's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You're not serious are you?" Narumi asked, looking from me to the table in front of us and beyond it. "How do I know you're kidding?"

"You really don't so you're going to have to trust me." I replied with a faint smile and Lilim giggled as Narumi narrowed his eyebrows at me. "Or you could just carry on doing whatever it is you have planned with me. It's totally up to you." I added with a faint smirk on my face and after a series of odd growling noises Narumi finally rolled his eyes with a sigh, taking his arm from around my waist so I could shift onto the couch beside him.

"Guess there's always next time." Narumi answered and I raised an eyebrow at him getting a slow smile from the detective that had my heart pounding. "Now let's finish lunch because I have some work for you to do."

"Hmph you had better not be thinking about making me file or something. Otherwise we may never have sex again." I responded so fast Narumi's eyes widen and his mouth actually hung open causing both Lilim and I to burst into a fit of giggling.

His cheeks turning pink ever so slightly Narumi returned his attention back to his own toast not even looking when my giggling stopped and my hiccups begin. "Hic...this is really....hic...annoying." I grimace as Narumi gave me a smirk that's hidden behind his coffee cup.

"Serves you right, dollface." Narumi answered and I crossed my arms still hiccuping as Lilim floated in midair, giggling even more when I stuck out my tongue. "You're even cuter when you're trying to stay angry at me." He added, leaning and once the shock wears off my eyes closed as his lips covered my own. Even I forget about Lilim in the room until she cleared her throat and I open my eyes discovering two major things; that Narumi now has me pinned to the sofa and that we have visitors.

Raidou fought off a grin, Gouto rolling his eyes as Narumi untangled himself from my arms. As he climbed from the sofa I couldn't help the slight frown on my face and as I crossed my arms Narumi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Dollface, don't give me that look. It's not my fault everyone thinks we need an audience." Narumi commented and I rolled my eyes, climbing from the couch only to wince. Seeing me hurriedly sit back Narumi knelt his eyes widening when I clutched my head between my hands. "Jean, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"My head feels...weird." I groaned, closing my eyes to eleviate the growing headache. Not that it really helped and I ended up lying back. "I thought I was cured."

"Not cured, Jean. It was a temporary fix until we catch the summoner who did this." Gouto pointed out as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Looks like we need to visit the Herald again."

"O...okay just give me a minute." I mumbled but when I tried to sit a wave of dizziness sent me to the floor. Narumi reacted by sitting beside me and with his arms around me he helped me back onto the sofa his eyes searching my face as I groaned again. both eyes now shut.

"There's no way that Jean can walk to the Nameless shrine in her condition." Narumi protested, frowning at Raidou and Gouto who started to walk towards me. "There's only one soultion; she's coming here." He added, both arms crossed when Raidou opened his mouth to protest.

"You know the Herald doesn't leave her shrine unless it's very important." Gouto growled and after Raidou translated Narumi just snorted, sitting beside me before he drapped an arm around my shoulders.

Still dizzy and feeling a little nauseaous now I leant my head against his shoulder trying to breathe through my nose. "Please....I don't think I can walk there. My head feels likes it's going to tear itself apart." I whimpered and Gouto sighed, softening when I winced.

"Alright fine but we're only doing this because it's for you, Jean." Gouto agreed and I gave him a slight nod which just made me feel even worse, my stomach rebelling. Seeing me leap off the couch Narumi just blinked until I raced for the bathroom barely making it to the toilet as my stomach churned.

Hearing me throwing up in the toilet Narumi sighed, climbing from the sofa before he followed me. Finding me gripping the toilet bowl for dear life he run a hand through his hair and once the convulsions subsided I sat back, trying to catch my breath.

"Feel better?" Narumi asked as he knelt beside me and I just groaned instead, rubbing at my eyes. "Yeah I didn't think so. Here, up you go." He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Lifting me off the bathroom floor he helped me towards the bath, gently setting me down on the brim before he went in search of a washcloth. Once he returned he found me barely able to keep my eyes open and he gave me a tiny smile, briefly washing the cloth.

"Just stay still okay? This'll make you feel better." Narumi offered as he carefully wiped my mouth and face noting how washed out my skin looked. Seeing me gripping the brim of the bathtub he raised an eyebrow. "Feeling sick again?"

"No just...light-headed." I whispered and he nodded, setting the cloth down so he could help me up. "Should have known I....wasn't cured but I was hoping..." I trailed off as Narumi lifted me up leading me towards the open bathroom door. I barely made it back to the sofa when my legs trembled and Narumi tightened his grip, setting me down.

"Take it easy, Jean." He said and I raised an eyebrow unwilling to open my eyes again. "I'll get you some headache pills and then you get some sleep until Raidou gets back with the Herald."

"Alright, Narumi." I muttered, resting my head on the sofa cushions as he left me to rummage through the drawers of his desk only to remember that he'd moved all of his medical supplies to the kitchen. Shaking his head he headed there returning with the tablets and a glass of water a few minutes later Narumi sat beside me and I cracked open my eyes to find him staring at me, a faint smile on his lips. "Here, take these. They'll help." He said as he offered me the tablets and the glass, raising both of his eyebrows when I dry-swallowed them. As soon as I coughed he pushed the glass of water into my shaking hands and I took a gulp, most of the water ending up soaking the front of my shirt.

Not caring I took another drink clearing the bitter taste from my mouth. Still trembling I gave the cup back and Narumi just kept staring at me until I sighed. "Relax, Narumi. I'll be alright." I whispered and he nodded not breaking eye contact until I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "If you really want to know the truth I'm...scared."

"Of what?" Narumi asked and I coughed, wiping at my eyes. Sighing he reached around wrapping an arm around my shoulders and I sniffed as he gave me a one-armed hug. "I know I'm getting repetitive but I know you'll be alright. Besides I'm going with you the next time you leave my agency. No arguments." He added when I sniffed again, my headache fading as he rubbed my arm.

"If you're sure." I whispered and with a grin he nodded, blinking when I buried my face in his shirt. "Jean?"

"Can you just hold me for a while?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn and Narumi snorted, pulling me into a tight hug that I returned.

　

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Trust you to take advantage of me when I'm not well." I grumbled and Narumi just sniggered, now lying beside me on the sofa. "Still I do like being cared for." I admitted, nose to nose with the detective.

"I thought so too. Now if you need anything at all just ask." Narumi replied and I couldn't help a faint smile when his left hand rested on my ankle.

"So what you're saying is that if I want to continue what we started in the bathroom you don't mind?" I answered as his hand gently rubbed at my ankle, the hand making its way north up my leg until it rested on my thigh. Now that my headache and the nausea were fading becoming a distant and unpleasant memory I couldn't help a faint smile.

As his hand slowly stroked its way up my leg Narumi leant in close enough to kiss me, his other hand cupping my chin. Kissing me deeply I was barely aware that Narumi's hand had slipped even further until I felt it resting on my backside and then I was groaning as his tongue slipped into my mouth when my lips parted.

Still kissing me Narumi shifted until his body was covering my own, removing his hands from my chin and backside before he gently lifted my arms above my head. When I didn't make a move to stop him his tongue slid from my open mouth, grinning down at me before he started to kiss my throat. Making his way down my body he gave me a soft smile when I arched my back, one of his hands moving from my own to gently cradle the back of my head.

"Just let me know if you want to stop." Narumi whispered as his other hand moved to my shirt and with a quick tug he pulled it up enough to expose the pale skin of my stomach. As his mouth moved across my stomach I could feel his lips pressing kiss after kiss against the scar I'd received during our first case together and that brought a smile to my lips, my lips soon parting with a gasp as he tongued my bellybutton.

Hearing me panting Narumi grinned to himself, giving my scar one last lick with his tongue then he pushed himself up by his elbows. Seeing Narumi hesitate I pushed myself up too staring at him as his eyes swept the room. "Narumi, what's wrong?"

"Is your demon still watching us?" Narumi asked and I nodded, Lilim giving us both a wave and a smile. Seeing me nod he grimaced. "Should have known."

"I'll ask her if it's alright to give us some privacy." I offered but Narumi chewed his lower lip thinking and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"That maybe we should wait until after the Herald fixes your head. Besides we don't want Raidou and the Herald walking in on us..." He trailed off and I coughed, giving him a qick nod. "Just until they leave and then I'm going to ravish you senseless." He added with a grin that showed all of his teeth.

"Is that a promise, Narumi?" I shot back with a grin and he chuckled, his left hand moving to stroke my hair. "We should probably not get caught on the sofa together." I replied and he nodded, giving me another kiss that I made my toes curl. When he extracted himself from my arms I pouted a little as he wandered towards the chair sitting behind his desk just as the front door creaked open.

"Good afternoon, Mr Narumi. Summoner Jean, Raidou tells me that the barrier I created in your mind has weakened." The Herald asked as she walked slowly into the office and I nodded, shifting until I was sitting with my legs crossed. "Here I will reinforce it but you still need to catch Haruki. Otherwise this is only temporary."

"Even with Rasputin out there looking for him we're not having any luck." Raidou commented as Gouto rushed past him, leaping onto Narumi's desk.

"Knowing him he's probably prowling around the Red-light district." Narumi muttered, shooing Gouto who just flicked his tail at the detective. "Not like he's any use when he's not chasing skirts." He added as he wandered over to where I sat on the sofa.

"Just hold still." The Herald advised and I did so, gripping the sofa cushions under my fingers until she gave me a faint smile. "I will not harm you in anyway."

"I know I'm just a little on edge. Thank you." I replied and she nodded, both of her hands moving to each side of my head. This time I managed not to move as her hands glowed and after a few seconds she relaxed, her hands moving to her sides.

"You are very welcome, Summoner Jean." She answered, pushing herself back to her feet. " Now if you require my assistance again you know where to find me." She added giving me a nod as she walked towards the front door.

"We'll walk you back to the Nameless shrine." Raidou offered and she gave him a smile, following the summoner outside with Gouto rushing out the door just before the door closed.

"So how do you feel?" Narumi asked, moving back to the sofa and I gave him a quick grin. "Not dizzy or anything?"

"Much better. I actually feel stronger too." I explained and he grinned, leaning over the sofa. "Just what are you grinning about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he climbed onto the sofa beside me.

"I was just thinking about that promise I made you just before Raidou and Gouto came back with the Herald." Narumi told me, his hand moving to rest on my cheek and I tilted my head as he moved forward close enough to touch noses with me. "You know the one about...," He whispered as he kissed the tip of my nose,"ravishing you senseless?"

"Oh....that promise." I replied, both cheeks as red as an overripe tomato when he casually drapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well I guess it's safe if you don't mind Lilim watching us." I pointed out and he paled, quickly looking around for the demon and I giggled as he finally remembered he couldn't see it.

"If you want I could go for a walk or something until you're done...doing whatever your boyfriend wants to do." Lilim offered and I gave her a nod so fast I made myself dizzy, Narumi chuckling when I rubbed at my nose. "See you later, Jean." She added as she flew over to the open window just behind Narumi's desk and with another wave she shot outside.

"Is she gone?" Narumi asked and I jerked as he leaned over me, one hand gripping the sofa beside my head. "You forgot I was here didn't you?" He teased and I rolled my eyes as he leant in until his face was inches from mine. "Admit it."

"So I did just for a moment. You're never that quiet anyway." I shot back and Narumi snorted, pushing me into the sofa muffling my protests with his lips and tongue.

Not wanting to risk getting caught Narumi soon lifted me into his arms, one of my arms drapped loosely around his neck my moans of pleasure audible as one of his hands rested on my backside keeping me steady as he carried me in one arm. I can taste the bitterness of the cigarettes he liked to smoke on his lips, his breath warm on my bare skin as he headed toward his bedroom his lips and tongue causing my breathing to quicken and my heart to race.

We made it to his bedroom and I realize that he'd never once stopped kissing me or even dropped me, impressing me as he knelt. Setting me down gently on the futon spread on the floor Narumi chuckled softly, rising from his crouch before he moved to the small desk resting on the wall closest to the bedroom.

Still red-checked and breathing hard I watched with a tiny smile as Narumi rummaged through the desk returning with a foil packet I know all too well. Setting it down beside the futon Narumi reached over, cupping my chin with his left hand and as he kissed me I can feel his right hand drifting towards my shirt, deftly unbuttoning the front without even looking at the shirt once.

Breaking off the kiss he slid the shirt off, his fingers moving to the bra next and I arched my back as he unclipped it. With my breasts barely covered by the edges of my shirt Narumi sat back, grinning at my flushed face as his eyes wandered my body. When he didn't move I rolled my eyes at him moving to cover myself up until he sat closer and as his hands cupped my breasts his mouth darted forward, capturing one of my nipples in his mouth.

I let out a groan as he licked my left breast, running his tongue over my bare flesh and as he slowly sucked on it his other hand gave my right breast a squeeze drawing a pant from my lips.

"N...Narumi." I managed to whine and he lifted his head, giving me a faint smile before he switched his attention and his tongue to my right breast and I began to pant softly enjoying the attention. A few minutes passed and Narumi took his hands away from my breasts, his left hand gripping my shoulder before the fingers of his right hand began to make their way down my body, his fingernails gently brushing across my stomach.

Smiling at my red cheeks Narumi gently kissed me, his fingers moving further south and as he started to slide my pants down I tilted my head back, his lips moving from my own to my throat. "Just relax, Jean." He whispered between kisses and I sighed, barely aware he had slipped my pants off too focused on his kisses. It wasn't until I felt a tug at my underwear that I quickly covered myself and Narumi blinked, one eyebrow raised at me.

Noticing the eyebrow raise I coughed, feeling more than a little exposed but the embarrassment faded once I grasped his shirt, pulling him into a kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. "That was amazing." Narumi commented and I just shrugged, watching on with a tiny grin when he started to unbutton his shirt until I leaned in and he grinned as I unbuttoned it for him. "You are one amazing dame." He told me once he was shirtless and I let out a giggle when he pushed me onto my back kissing my neck and throat.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for." Narumi muttered and I raised both my eyebrows at him when he leaned close to the base of my throat. Feeling his lips moving down my body brought a sigh from my lips and once Narumi noticed he gave me a tiny smile, kissing and nipping his way down my body towards my thighs. "That's what I was going for." He added, getting a sigh in response and that brings a smile to his face. Then I'm gasping as one of the fingers on his right hand slips into me and I whine, grasping his left hand.

"Just relax, babe. It'll feel good soon." Narumi assures me and I nod, shuddering when he withdraws his finger only to slide it in a second time but this time it does feel good and I groan. Noticing that my eyes are shut and I'm breathing a little more heavily Narumi laughed and I crack open an eye to see him with a smirk curling his lips. "You know how cute you look right now?" He asked and I snort as he withdraws his finger arching an eyebrow at me.

"Not funny, Narumi." I grumbled and he just sniggered, his hand moving from me to his jacket pants. I hear a faint rustling of clothing and then he shifts over me and my eyes widen. "That...that's not your finger." I finally manage to gasp and he chuckled softly, moving his hips slowly with a faint smile on his lips.

"Not this time, Jean. Even better than my fingers." Narumi grunts and I groan, my arms wrapping around his neck as he starts to move again. The sounds of flesh on flesh are loud in his bedroom making me glad that for the once the office is empty and as I cling to him I moan his name earning me a tiny grin before Narumi speds up, his lips parting and as we come together he kissed me so gently that I soon realize I'm crying when his fingers move to my eyes.

"Jean, I didn't hurt you that time did I?" Narumi panted, his eyes wide until I lift my head enough to kiss his cheek. Leaning back on the futon he grins when I nuzzle his neck content.

"I've been feeling a little down lately and you've been so good to me I just...." Narumi kisses me again before I can finish resting his head on top of mine when we break apart. "Thanks for being there for me." I told him, lying against his chest and he smiled reaching over before he wiped my eyes.

"Anytime, babe. Anytime." Narumi answered.

　

　

 


End file.
